


Dean's Role In Life

by SpidermanandDeadpool



Series: An Omega's Place [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Alastair (Supernatural), Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha John, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bottom Dean, Breeding Kink, But it's mostly because of how he was raised, Castiel is a real ass to Dean, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean in Heat, Defensively Heterosexual Dean, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, Don't Worry He'll Change, Don't worry he'll be in the sequal, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Alpha to Omega Transformation, Forced Pregnancy, Gender Roles, Here comes the kinky stuff, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform, Misogyny toward omegas., Mpreg, Obsession, Omega Ash, Omega Dean, Omegas are treated like crap, Omegas have almost no rights in this world, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sam isn't in this fic, Sex, Suicidal Dean, Suicidal Thoughts, Taxi Sex, Top Castiel, Traditionalist, alpha turned omega, forced transformation, heat - Freeform, public fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 24,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidermanandDeadpool/pseuds/SpidermanandDeadpool
Summary: This is based of Viplaja's work Be careful what you wish for. I really liked this story and I recommend you check it out.From the moment a person present, they are given a role.Alpha - The protectors ,the most intelligent, strong, and dominant of the secondary genders are given the roles of the leaders.Beta - The one who take on the responsibilities alphas are to busy for.Omega - Those Born for alpha, to make the their lives easier by submitting them selves fully to watching the home, raising the children, and pleasing their alpha.Dean always believed in these roles and why shouldn't? He was an alpha.Shout out to my new awesome beta bazylysk.





	1. One Drink To Many

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be careful what you wish for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707916) by [Viplaja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viplaja/pseuds/Viplaja). 



> This is my first fic and I hope you all in joy.  
> Firs thing you should know is this relationship is completely dysfunctional it mite get better in the sequel. However, in this fic their relationship is completely screwed up. 
> 
> Trigger warning:  
> -Dean almost gets Raped  
> 

Dean was pissed.

He couldn't believe, after two years of living it up in his single room, he had to move. All because some slick dripping omegas didn't know their place. At 21 Dean knew his. He was an alpha, the breadwinner. Alphas like him where supposed to get an education, NOT omegas.

Everyone was shocked when omegas won the right to go to college. Chhhhhh, like they really needed that. It was still illegal for them to work without their alpha's permission.

NO alpha would- scratch that should let their omega work.

That dumb ass law made the university give half of the dorms to the omegas.

That why, instead of Dean getting his bachelor pad ready for the sea of hot beta chicks. He would sneak in and out of his room. He was at a bar near campus drinking his troubles away.

"SHIT!!!" he yelled slamming down his 7th shot of whisky, "How the fuck they gonna pull this shit on me"

"Settle down tiger." said The Bartender, "You've gotta to pay for that glass if you break it." 

"Sorry man I just... still can't believe it..." Dean shrugged as The Bartender handed him another drink, "Had it all planed out... That hot beta Lisa would be first chick I nail. To bring in the school year... I'd do her on my desk, then the wall, then the ground, then the coach-"

The Bartender interrupted. "You know omegas being excepted into your school doesn't seem all bad. I just think hot Omegas running around campus and no alpha fathers around to keep an eye on them."

Dean gave a cocky little grin. Well maybe there where some perks.

"And best part is hundreds of male omegas have come from all over the country... mmmm!... It's been years since I've been balls deep in one of them."

Dean cringes at the thought, "Fuuuuuuk! What is it with so many dudes wanting to fuck male omega bitches?!"

"I take it you've never fucked one?" The Bartender laughs. Dean cringes at the idea, "Never."

To Dean, male omegas where the scum of the earth. Just slick dripping sluts who would only be happy with having a dick up their ass'. Don't get him wrong he had nothing against FEMALE omegas. Hell, his goal was to mate a female omega. That way he could sleep around with who every he wanted. They where the most beautiful, obedient, loyal, submissive, and sexy of all females. Best part is they didn't care when you fucked around on them so long as you were still sticking it to them. Plus, they always gave birth to the strongest children. Yep, having an omega, female for a mate was every alphas goal. Omega men (if you can even call them men) where not. The only thing the where good for was a quick fuck which only the most desperate alphas would want.

Dean couldn't stand male omegas it almost insulted him that someone would think that he would fuck one. 

"Man I ain't into that shit." Said chugging the weirdest tasting beer he ever had.

The Bartender gave a weird smile and chuckle, "You know I thought you where a male omega when I saw your face..." his eyes grew wide as The Bartender began stroking his arm. "That pretty face and those bright green eyes... I was planning on fucking you the moment you walked in here..."

Dean wanted to knock this dude on his ass. But then he found that when he tried to raise his arm it wouldn't move. His vision began to blur. All he remembered before he passed out was The Bartenders name tag that read Alastair.


	2. Castiel's Animal Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people have spoken and they want both Castiel saving Dean along with Dean escaping. I'm going to write the sex scene tomorrow I hope you all like the additions I've added. Please comment down below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think is going to happen to Dean?

"Can't wait to fuck you after work." That along with the sound of a pad lock was the only thing Dean remembered hearing as he regained contentiousness. The only thing he knew was...

It was dark...

and he was hot... 

so hot...

It felt like some had set his whole body on fire. Every time he tried to move he was met with over whelming pain emanating from his ass. It slowly consumed every inch of him. He wanted so badly to shed off every layer of his clothes, but he couldn't. He was to scarred that the pervert would walk in on him.

Fuck it hurt.

Every time he tried to open his mouth to yell all that would come out was this soft, wining sound. That a mouse couldn't even hear. 

As his breathing became more ragged all he could manga to do was stare around the mostly empty dark room that held nothing more then the dirty bed he was laying on, widows that where bared from the out side, and a nightstand that held a bottle of lube and anal beads.

Dean breathing grew more raged as the fear of his inevitable rape if he stayed sunk in. FUCK!!! That pervert really thought he could try and screw Dean. Like a worthless omega bitch. Dean was NOBODY's BITCH!!! 

Dean's eyes turned glowing red. 

It took ever bit of his alpha to fight through the pain. He bolted off the bed and with all his might ran at the window shattering it and sending the bars flawing against the wall of the next building. Before Alastair had a chase to get back Dean was long gone. 

 

Dean ran through street after street and ally and ally. Until his alpha strength worth off and was relapsed with a crippling heat that was worse then the one before. 

The heat put such a strain on him that his knees gave out. Sending him toppling over into a pile of trash cans.

The heat became unbearable tears began feeling his eyes until fathers voice popped into his head, "Only male omega bitches cry."

Dean sucked up and wondered if this is how he was going to die.

 

\----- 

 

It was Castiel Novak's first day back in school. And boy was it a god sen... Casiel dreaded his summer break for one reason... His brothers... He had three of them but with their big personalities it felt like he had 20.

Michael, the eldest of the four was a head strong brute. Who was only happy if he was in control of everything.

Lucifer, the second eldest. He was so malicious that his brothers feared him.

Gabriel, the second youngest. He was the only on Castiel liked and that was only when he wasn't chasing tail or getting drunk.

Then there was Castiel, the youngest, and they never let him forget it.

While all the brothers where intelligent, Castiel was the only studious one. While his brothers would be off chasing omegas and betas. Castiel would be locked in his room reading his favorite novel. Until he arrived at college. His intellectual oasis. There he could go to the library and spend hours and hour immersed in the words of his favorite authors. Then spend the rest of his days in his medical classes learning about the human body, or discussing new diseases with his pears. Oh, yes. College was Castiel's personal heaven.

Or at least it will be after the idiotic "Novak family bar crawl". That started with Michael making a promise that from the year he began school to the year he finished. That all alpha Novaks would spend the first weekend of school being drunken idiots and and sleeping with the loosest betas they could find. However, somewhere down the line. It became about trying to get Castiel to have sex with ANYONE.

After five bars Michael and Lucifer had already found a couple of female betas to sleep with while Gabriel was determined to get Castiel into bed with someone.

"Come on Cassy," Gabriel shrugged walking next to Castiel as they made their way to the next bar. "Just pick some girl when we get there so I can get some action!" 

"How does me beding some girl effect you getting some action?" Said Castiel.

"Cassy your way to smart to act dumb," Gabriel accuses, "I told you from the start I'm not leaving you alone until one of these lucky lady's has your tongue down her throat."

"Wow, you've gone to some of the top finishing schools in the world and your grammar is still that of a hood rat. "

"Quit trying to change the subject." Gabriel demanded. "Come on Cassy. In high school you had tones of girls falling at your fit. Then when you hit college you stopped chasing them. What happened?

Simple they weren't omegas.

At twenty-six Castiel wasn't a virgin. He had lost his virginity his senor year of high school to an Omega named Meg. She was a nice girl and the sex was amazing but it didn't last. Within a month he had broken up with her. He had, had sex with a few betas both male and female. However, it had never been as good as having an omega. 

Once he had gotten into college his dating pool was zero. Even with the new laws passed Omegas where not allowed at his college unless they where mated.

Castiel maybe maybe many things. But an alpha who would steal another's omega was not one of them.

 

\-----

 

After leaving the seventh bar Gabriel was about to throw in the towel as the past a bast yet another bar. It was a bit of a dive and it was close another college in the city. But Gabriel thought it was worth a shot.

"Cassy, just one more then you can nerd out the rest of your life?!"

"I told you I'm ready to go home," He demanded.

Gabriel shrugged, "You know I can't believe my brothers such nerd. You sure you weren't switched at birth?"

Was had a witty come back, but was stopped by the most delicious smell that had ever graced his nostrils.

Waving his hand's in front of his brothers face Gabriel began laughing, "Cassy, you still with me buddy?" 

Paying no attention to his brother Castiel could smell the aroma. Paying no attention to the cars Castiel made his way across the street.

Gabriel was in shock, "Bro, what the hell you doing?! You got a death wish?!" 

Castiel's only respon on the other side of the street was, "THIS WAY!!!"

Gabriel was at a lose fowling his brother through a long dark ally. He was only stopped by the site of his brother gasping. Gabriel's view was obstructed by a large dumpster so he couldn't make it out until he was standing where Castiel. Once he was close enough to see, Gabriel was in complete shock. In a pile of trash was a omega in heat shaking and dripping in sweat.

Gabriel was preparing for his level headed brother to instruct him to comfort the omega as he called the cops. Instead Castiel's eyes became gold as he growled, "mine."


	3. Castiel's Inner Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will edit and and add more in the morning enjoy what I have.
> 
> Tags:  
> -Confused and dubious consent  
> -Public fingering

True mates...

The stuff that filled romance novels and fairy tales. The idea that two people had been made to find each other was so far-fetched that Castiel had dismissed it as nonsense. Yet, there he was huddled in trash-the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

And he was in heat... Poor thing must have been so overcome by the scent of his mate that he risked going out while in heat. This couldn't be more perfect. Not only had he found his mate, but he could also plant his seed and watch his omega grow full with his babies.

He reached for his omega ready to claim him as his own. When a wailing voice brought him back to reality. 

"Castiel!!" The voice belonged to Castiel's brother Gabriel, "I'm all for fucking in an alley but your partner needs to be a little more coherent."

Castiel's eyes turned back to their natural blue color once he had regained his composure. As much as he wanted to fuck his omega he knew he had to have the omega's consent. "I'm sorry," he told the Omega. He took his trench coat and wrapped it around the omega then lifted him off the ground. He was well-built for an omega.

The omega whimpered while weakly trying to push Castiel away. The poor thing was so scared he didn't even recognize his own mate. Castiel gently pushed the poor thing's head into his neck and told him to breathe.

The omega began cry, "It hurts."

Castiel responded by pushing the omega's face deeper in to his neck, "There, there, that's a good boy."

Gabriel just stood there wide eyed, "Wow, Cassie, you know I was just kidding about you fucking the beta in an alley."

Beta?

"What the hell are you talking about? You've never smelled an omega in heat?" Castiel asked angrily.

Gabriel replied completely confused, "Bro, do you need to get your nostrils checked? This guy is clearly a Beta. The dude has no scent. Plus, look at how bulky he is, dude could almost pass for an alpha."

Castiel's eye turned back to their red color, snarling "Are you insulting him?!"

Gabriel took a step back, "No, I'm just stating a fact."

Castiel's thoughts shifted back to the omega in his arms who had begun to cry, "Please... help me..."

Castiel knew what he needed, and he needed it now. Brushing past his brother and out of the alley, he tried to hail a cab.

Gabriel quickly caught up. "What are you doing," he asked his determined brother as a cab pulled up. Castiel gently placed the omega inside then entered the cab on the other side.

"Castiel what's wrong with you?!" Gabe asked more insistently. 

When their eyes met all Castiel said was, "Don't come by my dorm for a few weeks." Castiel told the driver his address then told him to go, leaving Gabriel alone. Gabriel wanted to be angry but all he could do was laugh. "Go on and get it, little bro."

 

\-----

 

Castiel calmed down once the cab was moving and he inhaled more of the omega's glorious scent. He smelled like rain water mixed with fresh honey and sex.

As much as he wanted to be passionate and get to know his new mate he knew he had to focus on comforting the omega, whose violent shivering had slowly gotten worse. The omega kept repeating, "It hurts", or "It's hot".

"What hurts?", Castiel knew exactly what that meant but he wanted to hear it from his omega's beautiful lips. 

The omega's breathing became more erratic as he pointed toward his lower body. Castiel began lovingly stroking his arm, "It's alright beautiful. I know how to make it better." The omega's eyes widened in hope that he would be rid of the pain, "Please... please." Castiel responded by lightly kissing the omega's lips. As Castiel pulled away he whispered into the omega's ear.

"Listen...I can make all the pain go away..." His hand moved from the omega's arm to his thigh. "Make you feel good..." Castiel's hands drew dangerously close to his ass. "And in exchange you will let me mate you... Are we clear?"

The omega responded with a simple nod of the head.

Castiel grinned as he ordered the beta cab driver to keep his eyes on the road as he slipped the omega's jeans and underwear down. His lower body was still covered by Castiel's trench coat. Paying no attention to his dick Castiel began rubbing the omega's hole. Just touching around the opening surpassed his expectations. It was so soft and... dry... There was no slick to speak of. But how was it possible? An omega in such a severe heat would have slick flowing out of him. Castiel tried to lift the trench coat to examine, but was met with a needy omega wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck, "Please don't stop... That feels so much better..."

Screw it. Castiel wanted the omega NOW. The alpha pushed two of his fingers into the omega's hole. Fuck, the omega was tight. He could feel the omega was a complete virgin; Not even so much as fingers have been up this perfect ass. Castiel felt a sense of pride. This omega had saved all his firsts for him.

"Tell me your name, my beautiful omega," Castiel crooned.

The omega hissed, "Start moving please..."

Castiel responded, "Not until you tell me your name..."

The omega, responded with a breathy moan, "Dean Winchester."

Castiel smiled. His omega's name had a wonderful ring to it... Dean Novak... A name fit for a queen.

"I'm Castiel Novak... But while we're consummating our bond you will call me alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is not going through a heat. What he is experiencing is the drugs changing his body. In this world if an omega in heat put they are considered fair game. The cops believe any omega that would be out in heat is asking to to be fucked so it is not a crime. Castiel believes Dean went out in his heat to find him. The majority of alphas believe omegas have a one tracked mind and Castiel is no exception. Leave a comment.


	4. Mating (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel getting it on.  
> Triggers:  
> -Dubouse consent

Dean felt so empty without Castiel's finger's that he couldn't helping begging, "Castiel, p... p... Pleaze... put... them back in."

Castiel met his omega's eye's as he opened the front door to his apartment. "Dean, honey I told you to call me alpha."

Dean so out of his mind wanting those fingers back inside him just nodded, "Alpha please... put them in me."

God, Castiel couldn't wait to fuck his omega. 

He flung the door open then slammed it shut taking no time to see if it was locked in the process.

Castiel made a dash to his bedroom. He laid Dean on his back and began laying sweet kiss on his neck. All while the omega begged for him to put his fingers back in.

"Shush," Castel told, "Dont worry Dea I will soon give something much better then fingers." Castiel took the omega's hand and placed it on his erect cock. Dean gasped and pulled away. 

Castiel firmly held him in place. "It's ok Dean... It's ok..." Dean locked at him scared and confused. Castiel began rubbing his cheek, "Dean your going to be fine. I know this is scary... Losing your virginity to an alpha you just met... But Dean my darling I love... And I promise the moment I enter your beautiful body I will give you a life full of pleasure and children... And I will take all that pain away."

Dean heard nothing but take all that pain away. "Do it! Do it now!" 

Castiel whispered in Dean's ear. "Baby... I want you to tell me what you want, where you want it to go, and what you want me to fill you up with."

Dean can't think straight as a wave of the worst pain he ever feels over comes his body he moans. " I want your cock... I want you cock in my ass... And I... And I want you to fill me with you come..." Dean begins to cry, "Dear god please... Put you cock in me... I can't take it any more!"

Poor thing he shouldn't have made him talk. God he should have just fucked him in the cab. 

Castiel flips Dean on his stomach. In one savage pull he ripped Dean shirt off and then his jeans. Still fully clothed castel unzipped his cackies. His erection sprung from his pants. Castiel lined his hard dick up with his hole pushed forward,

As Dean gasped in pain castiel grunted. Castiel had never felt anything so good in his entire life Dean's hole was so tight. So perfect. So prefect. So... dry...

How could that be an omega in such an intense heat should be dripping with slick but Castiel felt non. 

Castiel really should be asking more question then he was. But all he thought about was getting his omega wet and ready for him. 

He hated pulling out of Dean, but he knew that without slicked it would be uncomfortable for both of them. 

Castiel lower his mouth to the omega's tight, perky ass. His greedy tong liked the omegas sweet hole. Damn he tasted so fuck in good. His tonguess moved in small circles around Dean' rim be for plunging his tongue into the tasty intrence.

Dean was in heaven not only had the pain stopped but it was replaced with a pleasure that made his whole body trimble. 

The alpha fucked the omega fast with his tongue feeling the omegas whole with his saliva to ruplace the slick that SHOULD be there. Castiel palmed his dick faster hearing the omega moan eroticaly. " So good!" The omega gasped. That's all it took for Castiel to reach the edge of his patiences.

With in moments he was once again baring in his omega. A smile grew on the alpha's face as his balls hit Dean's tight rim. 

The omega cried, "it hurts."

In response Castiel grabbed both of Dean's arms. "I'm sorry Dean. It won't hurt for long I promise. " Castiel began thrusting onto him at wrapped pace. Gooding deeper and deeper with each passing thrust.

He felt the omega hole spasm. Fuck he had just gotten started and Dean had already cum.

Letting go of his arms Dean clasped on the mattress with Castiel still in side him. Has Castiel bottom out. He began swirling his cock around inside. 

Moaned , clawing the matress. Feeling every movement of the massive cock in his ass. Becoming more accustomed to it with each passing move. His body began to shake and his ass began spasm again. 

Castiel ground, "Found it," he began relentlessly thrusting into him as Dean began begging for more.

His mate was so sexy. He couldn't wait another minute to mate him. 

Leaning over Castiel dug his teeth in the back of Dean's neck. 

Both of their glowed yellow as the bond between them was being created. It was incredible. Every each of them became one. Their bodies and their hearts joined. 

Once Castiel's teeth left Dean neck his knot formed linking them together. Castiel collapsed on top of his.

Their frantic breathing matched.

Castiel whispered in his ear. "I promise Dean. I am going to take such good care of you. I will give you everything an omega could want. A nice house to clean. A big kitchen to cook in. A knot to fuck you when ever. And as many kids an omega could want..." Castiel gave a playful chuckle. "I'm going to make sure your belly always has a baby in it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has always believed cooking, clean, great sex, and having babies are the only way an omega can be happy. His parents have always thought him that.


	5. The Morning After: Part 1(Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean get's a rude awakening. The drug he took had a roofie like effect on him and he thinks Castiel is just a crazy alpha spouting nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!! Sorry for long wait my pc broke and when I got it fixed I had a lot of make up work to do in college. This is going to be a 2 part chapter 1 wanted to make it long but I figured you've all waited long enough.

God his bed smelled good. Like unbelievable good. It smelled of fresh apple pie, cinnamon, and hot sex. 

Mmmmm. It was wonderful. So wonderful he hated to open his eyes to find... The sun?

What the hell? Dean's alarm clock always woke him before the sun came up. Dean grudgingly opened his eyes and was met with complete shock. 

What the fuck?... This isn't his room... 

"Ok, ok Winchester," Dean said to himself, "What did you do last night... I got angry about some Omega bitches coming to my school... Art told me to meet him at some bar off campus, and then... then?... FUCK!!!" That’s all he remembered. How could he forget almost a whole night? And worst off. Lifting the sheet up enough to see his belly (which was covered with cum) and right leg, Dean could tell that he was completely naked.

Greaaaaat, just what he needed. Fucking some random chick and not even remembering who she was.

Dean always made sure that he would never get drunk enough to let beer goggles affected the quality of women he banged. Dean had very high standards for his women. They couldn't small breasts, short hair, bad skin, or god forbid be fat.

Uh, the very idea of being with a porker made Dean's skin crawl. He couldn't stand omega or beta woman who where lazy enough to let themselves go. Fat women where almost as disgusting as male omegas... almost.

Dean wasn't going to stick around to find out. With his luck the girl would be a total dog. Figuring she must be out getting something to eat Dean scrambled picking up the shredded remains of his cloths. Jeez, maybe he did have a good time last night.

As he Bent over to pick up his jeans. A deep gravelly voice came from behind him, "Mmm, damn I could stare at that tight hole all day."

WHAT a GUY?!

Swiftly turning around. Dean found a male alpha standing in the bedroom doorway, Completely naked. The man was slightly shorter then him with dark hair, a square jaw, and the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

Dean prayed in his mind that the strange alpha wouldn't say anything else. But why would god cut him a break now. 

The alpha rushed over to Dean sounding concerned, "Baby, you shouldn't be moving around so much in your state. Come on lay back down and I'll-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!!" yelled Dean, "Who the hell are you and what am I doing here?!"

The alpha was taken aback. He stood there completely confused.

Before he had time to think Dean barked, "ANSWER ME!!!" 

"How far along are you into your heat?" The alpha asked. 

"What?!..." Did Dean hear that right?

"Your heat was pretty strong last night and now you don't seem to be eff-." Dean cut him off. "What do you mean heat?" The alpha grew more baffled by the second. "The thing you go through once a month and is when you are most fertile."

Dean's upper lip curled in repulsion once he connected the dotes. This stupid fuck thought he was an omega. The scum of the earth. "Are you fucking mental, ya fag!"

The Alpha snaps using his voice, "Never use that word again!" 

Dean tries to yell the offensive word again in protest but finds he can't. Hm, why can't he say it? It’s not important now, what matters is setting that dumb ass straight. "I'm an alpha you fucking dumb ass." 

The other alpha's anger turned to concern, "You know what?" The alpha said reaching for Dean, "Let's go and get you checked out by a doctor."

Dean immediately pulled away. "Only place I'm going is home." Dean bent over picking his clothes. He attempted to pass The Alpha, but was met with firm grip pulling him back to face the alpha. "That wasn't a question." The alpha used his voice to command, "You are going to stay in this room while I go and get my car. Then you are going to the doctor. Am I understood?"

Dean opened his mouth to cus him out but found the only words that would come out of his mouth was. "Yes alpha!" 

...WHAT!!!... THE!!!.... FUCKING!!!... HELL!!!....

Dean stood there to dumb founded to speak as the alpha rushed out of the apartment leaving Dean behind. Why the hell did he just say that? He waited a few minutes after The Alpha had left before attempting to leave. As he tried to head for the door he found his legs wouldn't move why couldn't he leave once the alpha left? What was going on?


	6. The Morning After: Part 2 (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to get confusing:)

Castiel didn't know what to do... What could he do?.. He ran frantically through the parking lot. Desperately looking for his car with no luck. Oh, fuck that's right he took a cab. Gabriel must have had it.

With shaky hands Castiel called his brother while passing around in a circle like a caged animal. As his call went to voicemail his anxiety grew. 

His omega was having a break down. Going so far as to say he was an alpha. A crime punishable by imprisonment. Why wasn't Gabriel picking up.

Castiel kept wondering why this was happening. He should be in bed making love to his beautiful omega. Not pacing around the parking lot of his dorm like a crazy person! 

Why the fuck isn't his brother answering?!

After the 10th call Gabriel Finally answered, "Hello..." he yawned.

"Gabriel, its Castiel! I need you to bring me my car right away!"

"Geee, I'm doing fine Cassy. Thought you didn't want to see me for a few- " Castiel furiously cut him, "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE?!!!" 

Gabriel was at a complete loss. He had never heard his brother cuss once in his life. "Castiel are you ok? What's going on?" 

"There's something wrong with my omega. I need to get him to a doctor." Before Gabriel had a chance to answer he heard his brother desperately begging, "Please, just do."

Gabriel gave a sympathetic yes and told him to stay where he was until he got there.

 

\-----

 

Clutching the doorknob. Dean knew that all that stood between him and putting that crazy alpha behind him was going through the front door. Yet, he couldn't make his hand twist the doorknob.

"FUCK!!!" He shouted. Marching across the apartment to the nearest window. He would climb down the building if he had to. If he could make himself open the window. Which he couldn't.

This didn't make any sense. Dean wanted to leave, but couldn't. It was almost like there was an invisible chain keeping him there. Looking around the apart he noticed a landline. Normally he would make fun of the fact someone still has that, but he was to focus on trying to escape to care. He knew exactly who to call.

His best friend, Art. 

Dean and Art met as freshmen and where instantly joined at the hip. They were each other’s drinking buddies after classes and each other's wing-man at the bars. If there was anyone who could help get him out of this, it was him.

For a moment Dean worried he might not pick up his phone for an unknown number, but lucky for Dean he did. 

Instant relief swept over him when he heard a friendly voice say, "Hey?"

"Art!" Dean exclaimed, "Thank god!"

"Who is this?" Art was completely confused.

"It's Dean."

"Dean?" Arts voice shifted from confusion to concern. "What happened to you? I went the bar you told me to meet you at, but you weren't there." 

"I know Art," As the conversation went on Dean began rubbing the back of his head in a nervously. "But I got drunk off my ass or something. I can't remember anything from last night."

A stunned silence filled air. "Nothing?"

"No!" Dean exclaimed, "I just remember going into the bar having a few drinks then nothing. Next thing I know I'm waking up in some psycho alpha's apartment."

Art voice grew from concern to agitated, "What do you mean psycho alpha?"

Dean eyes bug out of his head, "You’re not gonna believe this. The shithead, thinks I'm an omega."

Another silent response comes from Art's line. Only this time the pause was so long Dean thought he had lost connection. "Art?"

"Did he try and mate?"

"What? No." Dean was offended his friend would even think that headed be drunk enough to fuck another alpha.

"Are you sure, Dean?" Art sounded more cornered then Dean, "Check your body for any claim marks?"

As Dean's hand reached for his neck to rub it he tried to assure him that there is no way an alpha would be able to- Dean froze as he felt a ring of fresh scabs on the back of his neck. 

Dean dropped the phone, ignoring Art desperate pleads to get his attention. 

He frantically ran down the halls of the apartment opening door after to door looking for a bathroom. Fuck, how could one place have so many rooms. Finally, he found one in the middle of the hall. Leaning over the sink Dean cricked his neck to wear he could see the back of his neck in the mirror. And their it was. A fresh claim mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments. I love reading them.


	7. The Doctor's Visit (Unedited)

This couldn't be right. Dean Winchester was an alpha. Alpha's don't get claimed. FUUUCK how could this get any worse.

"I'm telling you man you brought home a beta." said an unfamiliar voice. 

"And I'm telling you, you’re a fool." Oh, great the psycho was back. 

"Dean!" yelled the psycho, "Come here! Where ready to go."

Knocking the shit out of the alpha who had the balls to try and claim him is just what he needed. Dean stormed out of the bathroom and through the hall. His fists shook with anger as he headed closer to the living room. 

The moment Dean laid eyes on him he was shaking with rage and ready for a fight he marched. Up to the alpha fixing to punch him when the alpha commanded him to stand down. Dean used every ounce of strength he had to try and hit him. Try to ignore the command. Yet he still found his body going limp and his head bending down in submission. 

WHAT THE FUCK HAD THIS BANTERED DONE TO HIM?!!!

The alpha acted as if the attempted assault never happens as he placed his hands lovingly on Dean's shoulders and began to rub them, "Poor, thing you must be delirious." The alpha processed to wrap his arm around Dean and lead him to the door. "Come along my love. We will get this all sorted out at the doctor's."

Dean pushed the alpha away, "I'm not going anywhere with you! “The alpha reached for Dean again, "Dean, we have no choice. When your hysterical, making wile claims, and going against your loving alpha."

Dean swatted his hands away once again yelling, "Don't touch me you are fucking asshole. Who the fuck are you and what have you done to me?!" 

The alpha looked heart broke, "My darling, I'm Castiel... Your alpha..."

Castiel's sorrow fell on def ears. Dean was ready to rage against him.

"Uhhh, excuse me..." Dean and Castiel turned to the other Alpha who was standing their wide eyed. "Hate to break up this little lover's quarrel. But what the hell is that dangle stuff on his cock?!"

Looking down at his very naked body. Dean's eyes just about leapt out of his skull. 

His knot... It was gone! All that was there was some wrinkled skin where it was. 

"Oh my god, Dean! Does it hurt?!" Ask Castiel.

The other Alpha sarcastically laughed, "You didn't see that when you were nailing?"

Castiel stuttered, "I-I wa-was more... Focused on the entrance then the front."

"WOULD YOU TO SHUT UP AND GET ME TO THE DOCTOR ALREADY?!!!" Dean explodes.

 

\-----

 

Ride to the doctor was horrible. Not just because he was butt naked with nothing but the blanket he stole from Castiel's coach. Or that his ass was killing him (he ignored the reason why). But because out of no ware his body started burning and aching all over; and what's worse is he found himself cling to the damn alpha who did this to him. Or he thinks he did this to him. Shit! Why couldn't he remember anything?

The worse his body got the more he found himself wanting to be closer to the alpha. The more he wanted him to hold him and touch him. He didn't know when but at some point, during the ride he realized that the wonderful smell that had him enthralled with was coming from the alpha... Castiel... What weird name. 

 

\-----

 

Twenty minutes later the three arrived at the doctor's office. The horrible burning stopped. Thank god. Walking into the reception area that was filled with people who looked like they just walked out of one of those house wives shows sat and started at him with shock.

What? They've never seen a naked alpha with nothing but a blanket covering him before?

He thought they would be there for a while until he saw where Castiel pulled out a wad of crisp hundred dollar bills and handed the money to the receptionist. Who eagerly took the money. While handing Castiel the form the receptionist said that they would be next.

Fuck, between the huge ass apartment, the Bentley, and now hand wad of money he figured out early on that the alpha had money. And he figured the dude liked flaunting it.

By the time Castiel had finished filling out the form. The receptionist was calling for them. Dean let it with all the shit going through Dean's head he let it slide that Castiel filled out for him with only asking him questions. 

Sitting in a strange hospital with strange alpha's he had never met. Dean's senses finally started coming back to him and he started to realize, that is was an extremely bad idea to go with to strange alphas he had never met. While he was obeying everything one of them said. He became more and more lost in thought with every passing moment until the other alpha who was cheerful spinning around in a swivel chair opened his mouth and said. "Hey, I'm Gabriel!"

"Uh, Dean." He awkwardly responded.

A weird smile grew on the alpha's mouth, "So, how was my bro in the sack?" Dean's face grew as red as a tomato. He was fixing to punch Gabriel when Castiel beat him to it. Waking Gabriel in on the head so hard he almost fell off the chair. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't you ever make my omega feel embarrass!" 

Dean cringed at the word, "I'm!-" 

His sentence was interrupted by a door opening the door was a stoat man with a short scruffy beard and dark brown hair. An alpha by the smell of him. "Hello, well if it isn't the Novak boys." The doctor walked over and shook Castiel and Gabriel's hands. Castiel responded with a friendly, "Hello, Dr. Crowley. It's good to see you again."

Dean didn't know how to feel that the doctor completely ignored Dean to to say, "So, Castiel I've saw on or chart that you've brought in your new omega. Congratulation's boy. Your father will be thrilled. Now where is the little cutey? I can't wait to see him."

New omega? Crap Dean shouldn't have let this guy fill out the form for him.

Castiel walked over to Dean's side. Once again placing his hand on Dean's shoulders and saying with a prideful smile that it was Dean. 

With a raised eyebrow Dr. Crowley said, "This clearly beta man?" 

That was the final straw. Dean was pissed. Tearing away from Castiel. He hopped up off the examining table ripped off the blanked and pointed down to his messed-up dick yelling, "What, the fuck happened to my knot and why the fuck does everyone keep thinking I'm a beta or an omega?! With that Dr. Crowley was in a stupefied. "I'm... Going to run some tests...."

And just like that Dean went from a human to a lab experiment. After telling the doctor all about the night dean had forgot. Which he will chew Castiel out for later. The did a full physical. Followed by drawing blood. Followed by x-rays. Then a fucking ultrasound. The enter process took a total of five hours. Gabriel bailed an hour in. Dean wasn't sure but he thinks he left with one of the beta nurses. 

Castiel on the other hand never left Dean side. When he wasn't holding Dean's hand he was whispering sweet praises into Dean's ear. He would sayings like, "Your doing so good" or " You’re such a strong person". All while unknowingly comforting Dean with his sent. Mmm, that wonderful sent.

"Well, I've gotten all the test results back and I know what's happening to him." Oh, the doctors back... Good...

Castiel had a look of fear, "What is it Dr. Crowley? Please don't tell me it's not omega hysteria."

Omega hysteria? Was that still a thing? Dean thought to himself, "That would explain a whole lot with those omega bitches."

"No, no, no Mr. Novak." Crowley reassured, "This is actually really interesting. Apparently, this one isn't an omega." 

"Yes!" Dean was relived to finally find someone who with common scene. "Now what the fuck happened to my knot?!"

"Yet." replied Crowley.

Yet? What the fuck did he mean by yet?

Paying Dean no attention to Dean. Crowley looked Castiel dead in the eye. "Dean, is not an omega yet but he is in the process of becoming one?" 

What?

Castiel and Dean where at a loss for words as Crowley continued to tell them what was happening to Dean.

"You see, there is are illegal drugs on the black market that has the ability to turn alphas into omega. When Dean here... exposed his loose skin where his knot had been and after you told me about the state you found him in I suspected he had consumed these drugs, but I had to be sure." Opening the files he had been caring he pulled out three sheets of paper as well as an x-ray and pictures of a sonogram. "You see the blood test here shows a dramatic shift in hormones as well as changes to his scent. Right now he is producing no scent as his hormones shift to omega. Which is why your brother and I mistook him for a beta."

"But what about me?" Castiel asked, "I can smell him clearly. His scent is the sweetest thing I've ever come across?"

Crowley continued. "That is more than likely because you are true mates. I've heard of alpha's claiming that even beta's have the sweetest smell when they are true mates. You've probably mistook it for an omega's scent." Crowley processed to show him the x-ray, "You see here the bones are shifting and attempting to become more condensed to make his body more slim and curvy like an omega's" Crowley the showed him the ultrasound. "You see here is a forming womb so he may carry a child. All of the pains he was feeling was his body adjusting. The reason his body felt good during intercourse was because of the bond that was being formed. This transformation is going to be a painful process at this time there is no cure. In two weeks his scent and hormones will be completely changed to that of an omega's. In a month he his body's physical structure will be completed and once that happen's he should go into heat instantly.

Castiel and Dean where completely silent. They couldn't process what was being told to them. After what felt like an forever Castiel finally managed to mutter a question, "So one hit of this drug can do all of this?" 

"Well, no." Crowley answered, "These drugs are very complicated it takes over a year of a steady dosage. To prepare the body for this change. After word it will take a cocktail large cocktail of drugs to trigger the change."

Dean felt like he was going to be sick. He had been drugged for a year. How was that possible How was any of this possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!!!XD


	8. A "Friend's" Deception (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a pretty dark chapter. We see whose been drugging Dean.

Lust... The first thing Arthur Ketch felt when he met Dean Winchester. He remembered that day so clearly. It was his second week of college. Arthur had made a habit of going to the school's gym every day at 5 a.m. He liked going that early, so he could avoid the air headed douche bags. Trying to impress the slutty dressed beta women. Uh, they made him sick. That day his alarm clock didn't go off until 8 a.m. Great, now he had to be around those people. Uh.

Walking into the gym it was exactly the way Arthur had dreaded. Alpha assholes, slutty whores... and the most gorgeous man Arthur had ever seen jogging on a treadmill. After his beautiful face and pouty lips. The thing he noticed most was the man's perky ass as it bounced up and down as he ran. It was so tight, and big, and... Mmm, it was practically begging for his knot. The next thing he notice was that the man was an alpha... 

Fuck. 

When the man caught Arthur looking, a cocky smile grew on his face. He stepped off the treadmill and smugly said, "Jealous?" Dean flexed his muscles.

Arthur laughed not because the man's hummer, but for the fact of how naive he was, 

"You wish."

"Hey, man when you look this good you know other alphas get on your case."

Arthur could tell instantly that this man enjoyed hearing his own voice. "Whatever you have to tell yourself." 

The man rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm getting back to my workout." The man started to walk away. Like Arthur would let that happen, "Care, to make a little bet?"

The man stopped looking confused.

"See who’s the strongest?" said Arthur, "The looser buys lunch?"

The man looked a little confused but soon brushed it off. "You’re a little weird. But I've never passed on the opportunity to get a free meal. So, you’re on!"

He gave a victorious smile, "Excellent, I'm Arthur by the way. Arthur Ketch." 

"Dean Winchester." he respond, "Mind if I call you Art? I like that named better." 

This man had quite the nerve on him. "Sure." Arthur reluctantly agreed.

And so, the race was on to see who was more physically fit. The average alphas where some of the strongest beings in existence. The average alpha could bench press a car. A fit a mere betas and omegas couldn't even grasp. Arthur suspected Dean was stronger by his physique but never could have imagined how much stronger. Arthur bench press 440-pound, Dean 560. Arthur did 700 pushups, Dean did 813. Arthur lift 600 hundred pounds with his legs, Dean did 730. The competition continued for well over three hours. Every time Dean wound up the victor.

Shit suspected Dean would be slightly strong but not that much stronger.

\-----

 

Dean and Arthur agree to grab a sandwich at the local dinner not too far off campus. So, they can quote on quote, "Check out the sexy omega and beta women." 

Once seated at the booth. Where Dean looked up and down at the bony beta waitress. Arthur, loathed Dean being attracted to anyone but him. "You’re into beta women?"

Dean shrugged. "There alright in a pinch, but nothing beats an omega."

Arthur forced a smile. "I couldn't agree more. “He lied. Arthur hated whore omega's that were so weak they didn't even keep themselves pure for them for alphas. "Isn't it hard to find one? Omega's are taught from a young age to keep themselves pure until they are mated."

"Well, yay. But, if their such sluts that they give it up just cause an alpha says they love them then they deserve to be used then tossed aside."

Arthur had to admit Dean made a valid point. "I suppose that goes the same for male omegas?"

Dean cringed at the word, "Don't tell me you’re into that? I don't take it personal, but I don't hang around with fags. Bad for the image."

Arthur let out a booming laugh, "Don't worry. I am 100% heterosexually." Arthur considered male omega's. Women with an extra part. Nothing gay about enjoying one every now and again.

"Good," Dean said, "And don't be talking about those disgusting things in front of me."

"Ooh, bad break up?"

"Fuck, no! My dad always told me and my kid brother if he ever caught us with a male omega he'd take us out back and shoot us."

"He sound's pleasant."

Dean's ego deflated, "Well... uh... no one got the perfect dad... and... he tries his best." 

Arthur could see Dean becoming depressed. A face that beautiful should never be upset. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to overstep... If you want to talk, I'd be glad to listen?"

Dean began to perk up saying, "Na, man... But thanks though..."

After that day. Dean and Arthur where inseparable. They did everything to, drink, study, pick up women. And Arthur hated every moment of it. The closer they became the more Arthur hated Dean. He was arrogant, a knothead, childish, idiotic, loud and he forced Arthur to be around alpha's just like him.

He wished he could just wipe his hands clean and be done with Dean Winchester forever. However, there was something deep within Arthur that would not allow him to leave. Something, he himself did not understand. The more he hated Dean the more he wanted him. He wanted to knot him, claim him, own him. This need had gotten to a point to where Arthur had stolen over a hundred thousand dollars from his wealthy father's company, over the summer to buy a house with a large basement. He had it all planned. He'd wait until they graduated, (That way no one would ask questions). He'd drug Dean and then tie him to a bed in the basement. Arthur would make sure to sound proof the whole place so no matter how much Dean yelled no one could hear. Then he'd spend his time fucking him and starving him until he was so week he wouldn't be able to overpower Arthur.

That had been his plan for over two years until one night he was watching the news over new drugs that hit the streets. Drugs that could turn alphas into omega's. The next few weeks Arthur used all his free time researching the drugs. He found that it was created so alpha could turn other alphas, who they wanted to mate into omegas. The drugs took an average of a year to set in and once they had a special cocktail was needing to activate the change. 

The most surprising detail he found in his research was that every court case of alphas turning alphas was thrown out. With the law stating that "an alpha shouldn't put themselves in a situation that could allow them to be turned" This was to perfect. With this, Arthur would make Dean into the perfect omega, and he'd never have to deal with his obnoxious attitude again.

With his father's connections it was easy for him to find a supplier of the drugs (and one near his campus at that). It was beyond easy to drug Dean with how much time they spent together. He'd slip them in Dean night time bear or his food if he wasn't drinking. He almost felt sorry for... Almost...

Once the year had passed Arthur was thrilled to find that with the passing of the new omega rights law. Dean had been so infuriated that he stormed over to the nearest bar and invited Arthur to come with him. Which so happened to be Alastair's, his dealer. Arthur knew fate had been smiling down on him for such luck. Arthur had been busy preparing his room for Dean's arrival which is why did not join Dean write away. He didn't matter he knew Alastair would keep him safe until he got there.

That's what he thought.

Arthur was out raged when he found out Dean had escaped Alastair’s back room. He thought the man was a professional. 

That didn't matter. What mattered was finding Dean and mating him. Arthur spent the entire night and morning looking for him with no luck. Until he received a phone call from an unknown number.

It was Dean.

Dean told Arthur about an alpha who thought he was an omega and Arthur's blood started to boil. He didn't need Dean to fill in the gaps or even know what happened to himself. Arthur knew. Another alpha had stolen HIS property. 

And Arthur need to get it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's going to be a pretty big part of the story and I wanted to show his true intentions early on. Please leave comment's I love reading them:)


	9. Bad Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel get some bad advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a writing machine!

How was this possible. That this beautiful person could be an alpha. Or was an alpha. 

Castiel had always prided himself on his ability to rationalize a situation. But this one had his mind reeling. 

"So..." Castiel said to Dr. Crowley, "What does this mean?"

Conversely, Dr. Crowley said, "Why don't we speak in private, Castiel?"

Castiel hated the idea of leaving Dean, even for a moment. Dean was in a zombie liked trance he didn't move or speak. All he did was blink his eyes. He knew he needed to hear what the doctor had to say. Leaning over he gave Dean a kiss on his forehead, "I'll be right back Dean you stay here and come get me if you need anything." Dean gave no response as Castiel lovingly rubbed his arm. 

Castiel and Dr. Crowley stepped into the hall. Shutting the door behind them. "You do realize something has to be done?"

"Of course!" Castiel anxiously responded, "I will do whatever I have to too help him. Counselling, a support group whatever it takes I'll do it!" 

"Now, now Castiel. None of that is necessary."

Castiel looked at Crowley with confusion.

"You see my boy. Your mate brought this on himself. He felt antiquate as an Alpha and needed guidance or had a deep desire to be an omega. Which led him to these drugs that turned him.

"But... Dean never said anything about taking drugs. He didn't even know this change was occurring."

"That is because the omega hormones are kicking in." Dr. Crowley assured, "They are effecting his memory and his mind is becoming slower and the need for guidance is increasing. Because of this, the best thing you can do is remove everything that reminds him of being an alpha. As well as make him act like an omega at all times."

That didn't sound right to Castiel. How could someone who's lived a large porcine be alright with everything they know being taken away over night.

"Crowley with all do respect. I think I'm going to get a second opinion from a psychologist. I think Dean is going to need more help then just me."

Dr. Crowley raised his eye brows as Castiel turned to walk back into his office. With his hand on the doorknob Dr. Crowley stopped him by saying. "Suit yourself. But you know they'll recommend putting him in an omega rehabilitation center. Like they did your mother..." Castiel's grip immediately loosened from the doorknob. "I mean unless that is something you’re interested in."

Castiel swiftly turned around gasping, "NO!!!" his breathing soon became heaver that thought. "T-tell me what I need to do."

Dr. Crowley gave a bitter sweet smile. "Well first off you need to know that since Dean is no longer an alpha he has no alpha rights or even beta rights. With him being claimed all of his possessions belong to you and you can do with them as you wish. After the weekend I would advise you to change his licence and another form of identification. Make him adjust to cooking and cleaning. As well as cut anyone out of his life who treat him the same as he was. I would also advise you to pull him out of school as soon as possible. Can't have his to many complicated ideas swirling around in his simple omega brain."

Castiel know Dr. Crowley was just looking out for him. He always had looked out for him since he was a child. But he couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't good advice.

Dr. Crowley caring garbed Castiel's shoulders, "It will be alright. Yes, he'll be resistant at first but the more mold him into an omega. The happier he will be." 

 

\-----

 

From the time Castiel reentered the office to the time he and Dean drove home. Dean (wearing just that blanket he came in and a hospital gown) was silent.

Poor Dean.

Castiel hated that he had to drive back to his apartment. He'd give anything to be in the back seat holding his beautiful mate.

He knew it must be hard for Dean. As a transitioning omega his right to; drive; own land; vot; get an education beyond a nurse or a teacher; and so much more where gone. It was a good thing his intelligence was dwindling. If it remained the same as when he was an alpha this would do some serious psychological damage. 

With all this he wondered why did Dean want to become an omega. He hoped it was because deep down he knew his true love was an alpha and did it so that they could be together. 

However, if that was the case he wished he could have met Dean a year ago. That way he could have reassured Dean that omega, beta, or alpha. His love for him was unconditional. 

Castiel hated the way society made it seem as if only alpha/omega or beta/beta mattered, and that any other relationship was wrong. In fact, Dean had been the only omega Castiel had ever been with. Castiel was a firm believer that people had the right to love whomever they wanted. Before Dean, Castiel had, had relationships with mainly alpha males with the ode beta girlfriend or boyfriend here and there. He preferred alphas he liked strong willed individuals who could challenge him. He had nothing against omegas, but their passive and meek nature was not for him. They reminded him to much of... His mother... 

That was before Dean, though. Now he would gladly embrace the idea of have a soft spoke delicate creature he could take care of and pamper. From a young child Castiel was taught that only three things could make an omega happy. 

1) Tending to the home

2) Pleasing their alphas 

3) Raising children

Anything else was too complicated for the fragile omega mind and would cause the omega to become overwhelmed.

 

\-----

 

Once they were home and inside Castiel instructed a still silent Dean to remove the blanket and gown and lay in bed. Castiel admired Dean flawless, muscular body. He fought back the sexual desires that where growing in him as he to remove his clothes. He laid beside Dean taking him into his arms.

With bare flesh pressed together. There was nothing keeping them apart. No distractions or confusions. Just him and Dean. 

For the rest of the day the two laid in bed. "Dean I know this is hard and scary for you, but you must know that I'm here for you. This whole thing will be difficult, but I promise no matter what is said and down I will always be there when your sad or lonely. I promise I will always do what’s best for you."

With those words Dean broke down sobbing into Castiel neck. It broke his heart seeing his omega cry. "There, there Dean. Cry as much as you want." He kissed the top of Dean's head, "I love you."

Castiel new there was a long road ahead. But, lucky for him Dr. Crowley had assured him that he would always be there to give him advice on how to help. As well as advise him on how to help him adapt. 

Dr. Crowley was so thoughtful he had even given Castiel advice that would inevitable solve all of their problems.

Before they left Dr. Crowley pulled Castiel aside to where Dean couldn't hear and told him that the best thing he can do to help Dean adjust was to impregnate him during his first heat. 

Castiel was so lucky he had him to Dr. Crowley to help him out. If it wasn't for him. Castiel would have waited until Dean had adjusted before he even thought about mentioning children. But Dr. Crowley, told him that the fastest way for Dean to adapt was to have a bouncing baby in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In short never take advice from Crowley.
> 
> Please leave a comment I love reading them:)


	10. Back On Track: Part 1 (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to pretend nothing happened. This is part one of a 2 part chapter part 2 will be up tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some thoughts and reading some very helpful comment I've deiced I'm going to post first and edit later. I plan on doing a massive edit after my school year. For now writing is my reward for a hard days work so I hope you enjoy.

Fuck! What a nightmare.

Dean had dreamed that he was mated to a psycho alpha and that he was turning into-

Dean froze when he opened his eyes. The psycho alpha was holding him in a vice like grip. 

No, no, no, no, NO!

It wasn't a dream? DAMN IT!

That means it's real. He was turning into-

No! Now wasn't the time to think of that... He need to focus on getting out of this apartment. 

Being every so careful. Dean managed to extract himself from the alpha and sneak out of bed. He wanted to take the time to look for his look for his clothes but new his best chance to escape with out waking up the alpha was to go ahead and run for it.

He crept through the bedroom as if he was walking on thin ice. Being ever so careful to make sure his feet didn't make a sound against the wood floor. One he made out of the bedroom door he bolted out the the apartment and through the building. Wearing nothing but a large grin as he made it out. 

Lucky for him it was still early in the morning to wear the sun hadn't come up yet. The darkness gave Dean the perfect cover while he ran through the streets. Running through a string of back allies. It was a god damn miracle no one saw him he ran well over 5 miles trough the city. It took him a good hour to reach the college. Which made Dean realize he was getting slower. Fuck! Most alphas had a speed that could rival a cheetah. 

Dean climbed up to the third story of his building and into his room. Where he finally had a chance to crash on his bed and think. Except-

Fuck! He didn't want to think. In one god damn month he was going to be a disgusting, slick dripping male omega. The scum of the earth. 

While Dean had nothing against female omegas. So long as they new their place. Male omegas on the other hand. Men where either meant to be alphas or betas. Not cutesy little homemakers who took care of children. Their entire goal in life is to trick hard working alphas into claiming. Because their where so few alphas who would willingly do this the selfish little things would even try to seduce alpha with proper female omega mates and then had the nerve to cry rape. When they where clearly asking for it.

Dean had a one sided view on male omega rape cases. The only thing they care about are knots and when the alpha gives it to them they wise up and live the sluts unmated. Then the selfish owes try to get back at the alpha by claiming rape. He couldn't stand them. Him...

No! That would never be him. He was an Alpha! Second gender be damned. He had heard Omegas passing for alphas before and knew how they did it. Normal, he'd comment on how they didn't know their place, but for now he was just glad he knew how to do it.

They used heavy scent blockers along with coating themselves in alpha musk. The worked for over eight hours a day to gain that alpha build. As well as always having sex in the dark so their partners couldn't see their plumbing. While making up excuses for why they didn't knot them. 

Changing into a pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie. Dean tried to make his way out of the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Dean's kinda of an ass. Ok a major ass but funny thing about karma t always seems to bite people in the butt.
> 
> Please leave a comment I love reading them:)


	11. Back On Track: Part 2 (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a working progress

He was stopped by a familiar face. His good friend Dick Roman, a lank alpha who always made a point to know what was going on at all times. "Dean?" The alpha said curiously. "What's up with your sent?"

Dean shrugged it off. It's nothing man been feeling a little off. "Since when does feeling a little off effect your scent?"

"I don't know man I've just been under a lot of stress the last couple days."

With a raised eye Dick accused, "You have? Huh, I doubt moaning on top of some omega bitch countess as stress. Damn, she must have been good to keep you away for that long?!"

Normally that would have Dean busting a gut, but he didn't have time.

"I'll see you later Dick."

Rushed off leaving a still very confused alpha behind. 

 

\-----

 

Dean went to his nearest drug store to pick up some heavy alpha musk along with scent blockers and suppressants.

Neither his heat nor his scent had kicked in yet, but Dean wasn't about to wait for either one to happen. 

It was illegal for omegas to get suppressants without their alpha's permission. Dean didn't worry about that scene his driver’s license had it listed that he was an alpha, except. Oh, shit he forgot his wallet. Searching frantically through his pockets he begged the beta cashier to just let him by them. But she wouldn't budge. 

"Looking for this?" Deans wallet was placed on the counter by known other then the guy he could always count on, "ART!" Grabbed him pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Wow, missed you to buddy."

"Art you’re a life saver!" Dean grabbed his idea and money.

"Thanks’, although next time don't leave your wallet at strange bars," DEan couldn't help but blush a little. He really need to find out what happened to him that and found out how all this mess got started but right now he need to get going.

"Look Art, something bad happened to me a few days ago."

Art became concerned, "Bad?! Like what?"

"Look, I'll explain later right now I need to get to class. I'll talk to you tonight. How about in my room after class?"

"Sounds good." Art replied. Dean grabbed his bag items then rushed to the men's room. Before he entered Art yelled from across the store. "Hey! Come to your room alone!" Dean thought that was odd but didn't think much about it.

Once he was in a men's room stall. He stripped and began rubbing the blockers all over his body. Making sure to get every inch. Once he was done he sprayed the alpha musk. 

Ew. Is that really what alpha's smelled like.

It didn't matter. Popping one of the suppressants out of the silver tin they came in. He swallowed it with no water. Then got dressed.

Dean sprinted out of the bathroom and head for class.

 

\-----

 

Dean had a bad reputation of being a womanizer and a party boy. But no one could deny Dean was a great student. He was a business major who had dreams of opening his own mechanic shop one day. He knew the harder he worked the soon his dream would come true. Dean had to say walking into class the first day. Was his favorite part of the year.

Dean made his way to his seat when his marketing professor, who had been his professor the year prior, stopped him. "I'm sorry Mr. Winchester but you will need to go to the dean's office."

"What?! Why?!"

The Professor scrunched his shoulders. "I don't know you'll have to take it up with her."

Dean had no idea what was going on. It was the first day of the year no way he could be in trouble.

 

\-----

 

As Dean was lead into the office. He was greeted by a horrible surprise. The alpha who turned his world upside down. Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's a bitch. For Dean at least. What do you guys think will happen next?


	12. Everything's Going To Be Ok Now (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel looks for Dean makes a new friend and a new enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Thanksgiving over what a better way to bring in the Christmas season then with another chapter.

That night Castiel Dreamed he was in the future. It was Christmas. He ran through the house caring a five-year-old child in his arms. Their daughter. She had dark hair like his and beautiful green eyes like her mother. He rushed into the living room twirling his daughter in his arm, pretending she was an airplane. There sat Dean next two a large Christmas tree full of presents. Dean held a new born baby in his arms while heavy pregnant with their third child. He wished that dream could last forever.

Castiel reached out to the other side of the bed in an attempted to pull Dean close. But found nothing but air. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to find an empty bed. Nervous Castiel yelled, “Dean!” but was met with no response. “Dean answer me!” He commanded. He was met with more silence.

No.

Castiel searched his entire apartment but was shocked to find that Dean was gone. His anxiety turned into full-fledged panic. 

Dean was gone!

He knew he couldn’t call the police in fear. They would force him to put Dean in a center. His only choice was to look for Dean on his own.

Castiel ran back to his bedroom and flung open his dresser. He put on whatever pair of pants he could find grabbed his phone (in case Dean called). Then ran out the door.

Running out of his building and into the streets Castiel searched aimlessly for Dean. He paid no attention to the on lookers. Staring at him like he was crazy. 

Damn! Where could he have gone.

Castiel was so distracted he didn’t notice himself wondering off the side walk and into a bicycle lane. 

He was hit by a man delivering pizza. 

The man toppled over and the pizza went flying all over the sidewalk. The bottom of Castiel pants leg cause on the change but other then that he was alright. “Hey, you ok brother?” Said The Pizza Man. He reached out his hand to help Castiel, but was to slow.

Castiel stood up and ripped the chain clean of the bike along with part of his pants leg. Tossing it aside, Castiel attempted to leave but was stopped by the delivery guy. “Hey, hey man at least let me look at your leg.”

“I need to find my omega!” He shouted.

“What, wrong?” The Pizza Man asked, “Is something wrong with her?”

Castiel almost cried, “I can’t find him?”

As Casrtiel pulled away The Pizza Man followed, “It alright I’ll help you find him!”

“Oh, thank you!”

“What’s his name?”

“Dean.”

Now there where two people look for Dean. The knocked-on doors, looked through allies, ran through streets. With no luck.

This couldn’t be happening. His omega, his true mate was gone. This was all Castiel’s fault. He should have told Dean not to leave without his permission. What if he never found him? What if another alpha tried to claim him? Dean was perfect of course another alpha would try to claim him.

Castiel was fixing to bite the bullet and call the copse when his phone rang.

Maybe it was Dean!

Castiel swiftly answered it and was surprised to find an unfamiliar voice on the line. “Hi, Mr. Novak this is Claire Rossmore I’m the Dean of Kansas Univirsity. I’m calling about a student, Dean Winchester.” Hope grew in Castiel heart. “Is he there?!” The woman answered. “His dorm resident assistant saw him leave a while ago. He was probably headed to class.” 

Oh, thank god. Dean was alright. “Mr. Novak it’s come to my attention that Dean is in the process of becoming an omega. As his mate I would like for you to come down and discuss the course of action with must take.”

“Yes, of course I’ll be right there!” Castiel was over the moon. Dean was ok!

He lept up into the air. The Pizza Man rushed over. “Was that him?!” 

Castiel pulled the other man into a tight hug. “I’ll take that as yes.”

“No, but I know where he is now! I need to go and thank-“ Castiel cut himself off once he realized that he had take time from this man job to help him look for Dean.

“I am so sorry. I ruined the pizza and now you’ve spent an hour helping me.”

“Don’t worry about If something happened to my omega I’d want some to help me to.” 

Castiel smiled, “She’s very lucky to have an alpha as kind as you.” In all that craziness it was just now that Castiel realized the man was an alpha. 

The man shrugged, “He.”

Castiel couldn’t believe this. Omega males where extremely rare. One in one thousand births yet here he was talking to another alpha with one. True Dean was not and omega by birth, but it was still rare.

Castiel offered to give the other man a lift as the head back to his partment.

Lucky the alpha lived not to far away. The ten minute care ride felt more like hourse as the bonded over their omega’s Castiel told him his and Dean’s brief love story that left the alpha’s jaw hanging down and eyes wide.

While the other alpha told him about his feisty free-spirited omega. Castiel was a little concerned hearing the omega’s vast interests but it was his alphas place to say not Castiels. The two pulled up a run down almost decapitated apartment building. It had castile shocked that this and his apartment where so different despite being close. 

“Welp, this is me take care-“ The other alpha realized the hadn’t exchanged names. 

“Castiel, Castiel Novak.” The other alpha raised his eye brows apparent that he recognized the name as o many other do.

Shacking his hand the other alpha said, “Benny Lafitte, please to make your acquaintance.”

As Benny exited the car and approached the old building Castiel came up with a great idea. 

“Hey, Benny I have a position for you.”

\----- 

Arriving at the college Castiel new he should head straight to Dean Rossmore’s office but he couldn’t help himself from dropping by his omega’s dorm room first. It wasn’t to hard to find the first person he asked new where Dean’s dorm was. 

Castiel was briefly stopped at the entrance of the dorm but was soon let through at the mention of his name.

Once Castiel reached Dean’s room. He was thrilled to find the door wasn’t locked. Maybe him and Dean could get away with a little morning knotting? 

Entering the room Castiel was horrified to find rope, a syringe full of some liquid, handcuffs, and a large butt plug. As well as an alpha standing behind a door.

“Who the fuck are you?” Yelled the strange alpha.

“Dean Winchester’s Alpha.”

With that word the stranger attacked yelling, “Not after fuck you up and plant my seed in his ass.” 

Castiel wasted no time lifting the reached man up by his through and slamming him onto the ground. Delivering a single punch with enough force to break the alpha’s nose. “Listen to me here you son of a bitch. You take your crap and if you ever come near my Dean again I will pull your heart and make you eat it!”

Castiel stormed off living the alpha in a pool of his own blood he would call the cops on that sick pervert after he had found his Dean. Poor thing. He couldn’t imagine his sweet innocent omega falling victim to the hands of that sick pervert. That was the perfect example of why omegas shouldn’t be allowed to leave the home without their alpha. To protect them from sick men that.

 

\----- 

 

Sitting in Dean Rossmore’s office Castiel need to see his omega as soon as possible. After the run in with that pervert Castiel needed to get him away from this invernment as soon as possible and into the comfort of their safe home. 

Once Dean enter the office and their eyes met Castiel could finally breath.

Everything was going to be ok now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a day for Castiel right?
> 
> Please leave a comment I love reading them:)


	13. Dean's Education (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean Rossmore talk about Dean's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to note. 
> 
> Female alpha's who have children are considered fathers.
> 
> Male omega's who have children are considered mothers.

Fuck no!

“What the fuck?!” Dean yelled.

“Dean language!” Said Castiel.

“How did you find me?!” 

Dean Rossmore interrupted, “I called him. Might I say Dean it was quite irresponsible of you to not inform the university of your change.” 

Dean couldn’t breath. “He told you about… This?..” 

“He didn’t have. A Dr. Fergus Crowley place you on the omega registry.”

No! 

The omega registry was a branch of the government. That allowed alphas to keep a close eye on their omegas. Legally once an omega presented the doctor who gave them their first physical was required to put them on the registry, so the junior high, high school, or college the omega was attending could check and see if one of the omegas trying to go under the radar and get an education. The registry includes their alpha or parent’s phone number and email address.

“You are very lucky I checked the registry first day of every school year.” Said Dean Rossmore, “Other wise it would have been another month before I checked, and it would have been a pain drop your classes.”

Castiel smiled I must, “I must thank Dr. Crowley next time I see him. I didn’t think he would be on the registry until the shift was complete.”

Dean clinched his fist. “Your going to drop me from my classes?!”

Dean Rossmore gave a condescending smile to him. “Yes, Mr. Novak. You are enrolled in our business degree pregame witch is not offered to omegas.

Pissed, Dean rushed over slamming his fist on the Dean’s desk, “My name is not Mr. Novak and I’m not a slick dripping, knot riding whore, omega!”

Dean Rossmore leaned over and spoke to Castiel. “Mr. Novak please control your omega.”

Castiel looked at Dean and ordered, “Dean sit down and be quite while we discuss what to do with you!”

Dean wanted to fight, wanted to yell, wanted to drop kick that smug little alpha on his ass. But found himself sitting down unable to open his mouth and watched as the two discussed his future.

“I’m so sorry about that Ms. Rossmore.” Said Castiel. “Dean is having a hard time adjusting.”

“It’s quite alright Mr. Novak.” Dean Rossmore raised an eyebrow, “Novak, is that any relationship to Naomi Novak?”

Castiel pursed his lips in almost disgust, “She’s my dad.”

Holey fuck. Dean couldn’t believe he hadn’t put that together. Naomi Novak was the richest alphas in the country. While omega male where looked down a pone. The rare female alpha’s where sot after. They brought honor and pride to any family who was blessed enough to bring one into the world. It was legend that alpha females where destined for greatness. Naomi Novak was living proof of that legend. Owning stalk in AT&T, google, apple, Barbie, not mention owning Novak Security. The country’s leading home security agency. Naomi Novak had built quit an empire. 

He figured the alpha had money but fuck not that kind of money.

“Well,” Dean Rossmore smiled, “May I say it is an honor to meet anyone from the Novak family.”

Castiel reluctantly thanked her. Dean didn’t know why he was acting like he was almost embarrassed by the her. Hell, when Dean’s dad showed up drunk at his high school graduation Dean proudly took pictures with him.

“Now,” said Dean Rossmore, “Let’s get down to business. We can’t except Dean into the business program but with have three very omega friendly programs that he could enroll in. They are all full, but for a member of the famous Novak family I’m sure we could make an exception.”

No. Dean didn’t want to be put in a class with omega’s who didn’t know their place.

“Thank you for your consideration but I’m going to have to politely decline. Dean need’s time to adjust. To be an omega and being in school might over whelm him.”

God, Dean wanted to cave that brain-dead alpha’s skull in.

Dean Rossmore smiled, “Well, if there are any classes you are interested in taking we would be more than happy to accommodate?”

What Dean had to apply almost a year in advance study his brains out to be excepted and this alpha was just handed a place.

The alpha politely Declined. “Thank you but I would really rather earn a place in the college I attend.”

“I really respect that.” Dean Rossmore looked humbled as if Castiel had just walked on water in front of her, “Well I guess we’re done.”

With a shake of the hand that was it… Dean’s future was over. How, could this be happening?

Castiel saw Dean in the chair beside him. Castiel walked over and ordered Dean to say what was wrong.

Dean Burst out. “Dean Rossmore please don’t do this to me! I’m a hard work. I was born an alpha I still have the mind set of an alpha! I’m not one of those stupid bitch’s just here to find an alpha to claim them! So please let me stay in the program! Dean Rossmore please! You should know better than anyone about overcome challeges you’re a beta in a job that only alpha’s could hold!”

Dean Rossmore rolled her eyes, “That is completely different. I am a beta! Mentally I am not that far away from an alpha’s intelligence. Omega’s on the other hand mental compacity is hardly above that of a child’s! If you didn’t want to be treated this way you shouldn’t have been drugging yourself.”

Dean snapped, “Someone was drugging!” 

Dean Rossmore chuckled, “Just because you regret it don’t go blaming someone else before your poor life choices.”

Castiel got up shouting, “DON’T YOU EVER SPEAK TO MY OMEGA THAT WAY!!!”

Castiel ordered Dean to leave with him while yelling at Dean Rossmore to mail him the drop slips.

Walking through the campus Dean knew he couldn’t fight him. Knew if he tried Castiel would order him to stop. He couldn’t believe that stupid omega obeisance crap was so strong. 

Castiel had a tight grip on Dean’s hand as they walked through the campus. 

The walk was mostly silent between them until Dean asked, “Can we at least go by my room first? I have a friend waiting for me there.” 

Castiel stopped dead in his tracks. Facing away from him. Dean couldn’t see the alpha’s expression as he said. “No,”

Dean couldn’t believe it. “What I just want to talk to my friend you stupid fuck!”

Castiel looked extremely offended. “I said no. We will talk about this when I get home. In fact your not allowed to leave myside without my permission!”

Dean gaspt, “What that’s not fair!”

Castiel said, “I’m through disguising this out in public.” 

With that there was no more talking between them. Dean didn’t want to talk to him or focus on that stupid heart broken expression he had on his face. He just wanted to relax and think of another way to escape.

The care ride home silent as well as the walk up the stairs to his apartment. Once they reach the floor of Castiel’s apartment Dean was in shock to find a burly alpha standing next to a scrawny omega with a weird ass mullet. 

Dean recognized the discussing piece of shit male omega instantly.

“ASH!” He growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que dramatic music.
> 
> Please leave a comment I love reading them.


	14. A Friend Lost (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a look back on Dean and Ash's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week left until finals are over then I can edit this thing:D

7 Years early 

 

Dean sat under the bleachers in his high school gym. 

He had skipped his first two classes and was fixing to miss his 3rd one for the day. Like he cared. The last thing he wanted to do was explain away a black eye, busted lip, and broken nose to his teacher. He couldn’t believe his dad actual let him go to school looking the way he did. He wondered if his father wanted him and Sam taken away. 

Although, he didn’t believe John to be at fault this time. This time it was all Dean believed it was all his fault.

Dean never told anyone this, but for the past year or so he has had a crush on his favorite TV character. Dr. Sexy. Don’t misunderstand Dean was attracted to girls. He LOVED girls. But there was something about Dr. Sexy that made ever inch of Dean’s body crave the older alpha.

Dean was at the end of his rut. Having watched all his favorite lesbian omega porn. For his final wave he decides to let his curiosity take over when he heard rumors about Dr. Sexy taking some “modeling” pics that left nothing to the imagination. 

Pulling up the image in a new tab. Dean became enamored by the image that popped up. There he was, Dr. Sexy, with his sculped body and his king size dick. Mmmm. That dick Dean couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel in his tight little-

His train of thought was interrupted by his father entering his room. 

Fuck he though he locked the door!

Before Dean could even react, John jumped on him and began punching him in his face yelling, “Fags are almost as bad as them male bitchs!”

 

Dean was so ashamed. He couldn’t believe he could be so weak. Giving into a filthy curiosity. He didn’t want to face anyone not even his best friend, Ash, who out of no where popped up next him sadly asking, “Dean, what happened to you?” 

Dean put on a phony smile, “Nothing. It was just same old same old,” Lucky for Dean he’d gotten a reputation has the guy who would sleep with everyone’s girlfriends. Which led to a lot of bruises. 

Ash rolled his eyes, “Who was she?”

“Carmen Porter.” He smirked.

“Raphael’s girlfriend?”

“The one and only.”

“Shit, Dean do you got a death wish or something.”

“I laugh at death,” Dean smirks. Laying on his back Ash soon joins him. “Hey, shouldn’t you be headed to class. Don’t you nerdy book worm types go into full-fledged panic attack mode if miss a class?”

“Not when it comes to helping your best friend.” He smiles.

Dean and ash have been as thick as thieves since they where five years old. It all started when some bullies wrecked Ash’s sand castle and pushed him in the sand. Dean, being the ever-feisty kid he was ran them all off. Every since Dean made sure to always look out for Ash in any way he could even now with Ash grabbing at his lower half.

“You alright man?”

“Yeah,” Ash reassured, “I’ve just been having some pains recently.”

Dean’s face lit up at the words, “What?” Ash asked. 

“You’re gonna be an alpha!”

“Stop it Dean.”

“I had the exact same pain when I was fixing to present.”

“Dean, you know my family only makes betas.”

“You can try and deny it, but I know it’s coming.”

“Man, my dad’s a beta my mom’s a beta. Both pairs of my grandparents are betas there is only like a 5% change I’ll wind up an alpha.”

“Say what you want but I can feel it.” 

Ash shook his head , sarcastically to his friends ignorance, “I’m going back to class.”

Dean through his hand behind his head. “See you at detention.” Ash rolled his eyes. “Man, I don’t get how someone as smart as you could let someone like me corrupt them.”

“Hey, at least in detention I can ketch up on my new programing book.”

Waving goodbye to his friend ash yelled, “I expect you to tell me what really happened to you. Next time we meet.” Fuck, he could never keep a secret from Ash. He’d have to try and come up with a more convincing story next time he saw him. Little did he know that was the last time head see his friend before the event that would change the friendship forever.

 

\----- 

 

The next five days Dean didn’t see hidden or hair of his friend. He didn’t show up for his classes he wouldn’t return Dean’s calls. This made Dean happier beyond belief he was sure this mint he was right. That Ash had finally popped his not and went into his first rut. 

That’s what he thought.

Six days after Ash had disappeared John and Sam had been asleep for hours while Dean stayed up late studying in the living room.

He heard a knock at the door. 

That was weird it was 10 pm. Who could be here that late. Looking though the peep whole in the front door. Dean gasped at that sight at the site of Ash wearing nothing but a blanket and crying.

Dean flung open the door, “ASH WHAT?!-“ Dean was it by a smell that made his heart crumble into a million pieces, “You’re an omega?”

Crying and shivering Ash blurted out a mumbled, “Yes… I went into heat 5 days ago… m-my dad… wh-w-when it happened my dad said I could stay there thro… through my heat but after that I had to find a new place to leav-leave… He said no omega was going to be his son… He told me I had to get out he wouldn’t even let me take my clothes…”

Greeting his teeth the shock and confusion turned to boiling rage, “And so what you think you can come here and beg me to mate you?!”

Ash eyes grew confused, “What?!... No… Dean I need a place to stay…”

“A likely story… I know all about your kind! All you bitchs care about is finding a knot to ride! Don’t even care about the alpha’s lives you ruin. That’s why I ‘ve been having those perverted thoughts about other alphas it because of you trying to seduce me!”  
“NO!!!” Ash cried, “No, please Dean I know how you feel about omegas! But it’s still me…” Ash began frantically whipping the tears from his face, “Please, Dean don’t turn your back on me… You’re my best friend… You’re my only friend…”

Each sob coming from Ash made Dean’s furry grow. “Because we were friends I’ll give you some advice… GO JOIN A BROTHEL AND LEAVE GOOD ALPHAS ALONE!!!” 

Dean slammed the door in a sobbing Ash’s face. Turning around Dean was shocked to find his father smiling. “I’m proud of you Dean.”

It took ever once of strength to keep from crying, “I don’t feel like I did anything to be proud of.”

“Now, now none of that. It’s like I’ve always told you them male batches get in your head. If you had let him in this house all he would have done is try and force you to claim him. All male omega want is to corrupt good alphas and turn em into gays. Remember that Dean.”

Remember that.

 

\----- 

 

Present Day

 

Dean tried to march over to Ash and knock his lights out while yelling, “You stupid slut. Trying to come and beg for a knot?!”

The larger alpha stepped in front of Ash growling. “What did you say to him?”

Dean was ready to knock the guy on his ass when Castiel commanded, “Dean, stand down!”  
No, fuck no not in front of Ash.

Dean lowered his fist and bowed his head in submission.

“Now apologize to my knew friend and his mate!” Another humiliating command he followed, “I’m sorry Mr.”

Dean’s cheeks grew bright red as Castiel order. “That good now properly introduce yourself. Say, I am Dean Novak. Proud and loving omega to Castiel Novak.”

Dean wanted to run away as he looked up and saw a cocky smile grow on his form friends mouth.

God why was this happening to him, “I am Dean Novak. Proud and loving omega to Castiel Novak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. I love reading them:)


	15. Can't Stay Mad At You (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries to figure out what's going on but Dean has a physical break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Dean could use a break. Yay, he's an asshole for now. So the next few chapter's are going to be seeing Casiel and Dean bond as well as a chapter getting to know Ash and Benny more. It mind sound out of place but I LOVE BEING CONFUSING!!! Plus there is a method to my madness.

It was one of the most embarrassing moments of Castiel’s life. Here, he was trying to help Benny out after he had taken time away from his job to find Dean. And what does Dean do? Try to attack his omega.

They will half to discuss this in private.

Right now, he needed to apologies to Benny and his mate. “I am so sorry Benny. I don’t know what got into him.”

Benny, was in raged looking at Dean. He looked as if he was about to blow when the cheery omega standing behind him popped up next to his alpha. “It’s alright Mr. Novak you know how we omegas get all moody and emotional.”

Dean snapped, “I’M NOT!!!-“

Castiel cut him off, “Not another word Dean!”

Dean bowed his head down in submission saying, “Yes alpha.”

Turning back to Benny and Ash he heard mutter, “Are you alright?”

“Corse, I am alpha,” said Ash, with a wide grin, “We see you and Dean need some time to talk. So, me and my alpha are going to go.”

Benny looked at Ash like he had just been stupefied as the omega began to drag him away.

Ash stared back at Cas saying, “We’ll be back by some other time for the tour.”

Castiel waved politely goodbye. Giving a slight chuckle. Benny was right about his omega having a strong personality.

Now, to deal with Dean’s actions. Turning towards Dean. He was surprised to see his precious omega’s face bright red. His eyes darting around a million miles a minute.

Castiel couldn’t understand how one person could make him so mad and yet still fill his heart full of love.

Unlocking his door, he ushered Dean in and told him to sit on the love seat in the living room.

With his fingers crossed. Dean looked like a scorned little kid. Castiel hated having to do this to his omega he wished they could be staying in bed

Cuddling, 

Kissing,

Without clothes,

Biting Dean’s tight little-

No! Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. He need to get Dean in line.

Castiel kneeled so he could look Dean straight in the eye. Grabbing his hands lovingly, “I know this is all scary for you, but you need to list to me. I’m going to give you some rules to follow and your going to obey everyone. After that, then I will let you speak. The first is, you are never to say anything bad about omegas again. The second every day when you wake up and every night you are to say, “I am an omega, and omegas are to be respected, cherished, and loved.” The third rule is to follow the decisions I make. Now you may speak. Four, you are not to attack people out of nowhere like you did to Ash- Why did you even do that?”

Castiel saw Dean’s lips curled as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t. Finally he spoke, “Cause, I don’t like male omegas.” 

“Don’t like them to the point where you attack one?”

Dean shook his head, “It not that.”

“Then what?!”

“He made me sad. I did something really bad to him something horrible.”

What? 

He was about to ask when Dean doubled over on the love seat and began clutching his abdomen. “Dean! Are you alright?!” Tears began welling up in his eyes. “It hurts.”

Castiel quickly takes Dean in his arms. They sat there silence as Dean’s pains slowly got worse. He began stripping down to nothing. Castiel Cradled him into his arms, “It’s ok Dean.” Dean began full on sobbing, “I’m not ok. I’m NOT AN OMEGA!!! Please don’t make me into one!.. Please.”

Castiel didn’t know what to do, what could he do. He didn’t want Dean to hurt, “I know this is hard Dean. I’m not even going to pretend I know what your going through. All I can do is promise to try and make tomorrow better. I’ll try so hard to make tomorrow better for you.

Only Dean could change Castiel’s attitude from anger and outrage to sympathy and love. There are so many things they needed to talk about. So many questions that need to be answered. But he knew he couldn’t ask Dean. No, his emotions where becoming to unbalanced to quick. Castiel couldn’t never wanted Dean to feel this bad again. He wouldn’t let Dean feel this bad again. Castiel wouldn’t let anything else hurt him. There where to things that need to be done. Castiel wasn’t sure what Dean did but he knew he need to find out the connection between the two and fix what problems they had. And keep Dean away from the that alpha he found in his dorm room. With Dean’s reactions and that wicked man he found. He now knew Dean hadn’t intended to become an omega of his own will. Castiel wasn’t sure if he was the direct cause of Dean transformation or just some sick pervert looking to take advantage of the situation. But he knew somehow the alpha was connected. And he would never let that sick man near his Dean. 

Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel love Dean more then anything. He is just picking the worst way to handle everything.
> 
> Please leave a comment I love reading them:)


	16. Hope for Ash: Part 1 (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is left alone and with know one to turn in a completely hopeless situation Ash is found by a vary kind family who take him to a town where alphas/betas/and omegas are seen as equals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a long chapter with Dean and Cas. So while I work on that I thought I'd spot light another couple whose going to be a big part of this story. Ash and Benny.

7 years ago

It had been two weeks. Two long weeks since Ash’s dad had kicked him out. Ash had managed two find some clothes in a dumpster along with some food. 

Amazing what you’ll eat when you have no choice.

His days conceded of trying to find food and his night conceded of just trying to survive. Ash was a smart had he been an alpha even at his young age he could have managed to find an ok paying job if he had been born an alpha. As an omega the only jobs available to him at his age all involved prostitution. Ash couldn’t help but break down into tears at the thought. What else could he do, though. Mate the first alpha who would have him? Hell, he would rather sell himself on the streets for the rest of his life then wind up a slave to some alpha. Ash knew that was his only choice still he wanted to avoid the inventible as much as possible.

Ash spent the months hiding in the shadows of small town he grew up in. Everyone knew what he was and he knew what they’d do if they found him. He avoided alpha after alpha trying to get him alone local dumpsters became his home. Until people started locking them. After that food became scares. He resorted to begging. Instead of money or food people would give him advice on what to do. A young beta couple once told, that male omegas where the ultimate price for alphas mate and that he should focus on getting one instead of wasting his time begging. A middle-aged alpha told him to join a brothel saying that they’d feed him and give him a nice comfy bed sleep in. The alpha even offered to help him find one and be his first customer. It was clear begging wasn’t going to work. With no other option Ash new what his only option was…

Still.

In the cover of night. Ash began walking. With no place to go that all he could do. Walk into the woods far from the town he had grown up in. For two long days he walked through the rain and mud until he could walk no more. He collapsed on a unmarked road. Ash tried with all his might to stand up but couldn’t manage.

So this is where he’d die. Alone, cold, and covered in mud. The only comfort he had was that he would die on his terms. As he closed his eyes and drifted off. He knew he wouldn’t wake up again.

The next time Ash woke up. Found himself lying in a warm bed. As he began to open his eyes a soothing voice “He’s coming to.” His adjusted vision revealed a kindly black-haired omega woman in a lab coat standing over him. Her name tag read Ellen Harvelle.

“Hey their big guy. How you feeling?”

An exhausted Ash managed a slurred, “Ok…” 

Once Ash sight adjusted he realized he was in a hospital. He broke out into a panic. As an unmated omega whose parents had abandoned them would instantly become a ward of the state and be forced into an omega training academy. Fuck, Ash would rather be sold to a brothel. 

Using what little strength he had Ash struggled, trying to run away as the omega cooed, “It’s ok, it’s ok…”

Ash began crying, “Please, don’t make me go to an omega academy!”

Ellen’s eyes just about bugged out of her head. “You’re not going to be scent to an omega academy.”

Ash didn’t believe her. His cries turned into full blown sobbing. When suddenly Ellen pulled him into a protective embrace. “Boy! Hear me now no one is going to put you in an omega academy.” Her voice was strong and commanding. Nothing like he had ever heard from an omega before. 

Wiping the tear from his eyes Ellen gave the omega a loving smile. “Are you going to be ok?” Ash meekly nodded. “Will you answer me a few questions?” Ash nervously answered, “Yes.”

Cautiously Ellen asked, “Did you family send you to an academy?”

Ash fought back tears saying, “No…”

Ellen gave a heavy sigh at the pain in the young mans voice, “Did they hurt you?”

Ash flashed back to his heat. When his dad burst out in a rage. His father hit him so hard that it was a miracle he hadn’t broken his nose before dragging him down to the basement. He remembered his mother crying asking god why he was punishing her by giving her a whore as a son. He couldn’t help but cry again at the memory of spending five lonely nights tramped down their before being kicked out.

Ash was able to blurt out a heart breaking, “Yes!…”

“Are they looking for you,” Asked Ellen.

Ash shook his head.

“Did you runaway?”

Ash’s silence was all the answer Ellen need. 

Ellen lovingly rubbed the omega’s back. “There is nothing to be worried about honey. You’re in a safe place.”

Ash appreciated was able to pull himself together enough to say, “Thanks Miss. Could I wait a little while before seeing the doctor?”

Ellen laughed, “Sorry, honey it’s a little to late for that. I am the doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike drop. How can an omega be a doctor? How can a town excite where omegas are seen as equals? Well keep reading and see;)
> 
> Please leave a comment I love reading them:)


	17. Hope For Ash: Part 2 (Unedited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might seem a little short but I've got good reason I've decided to turn it into a mini series following Benny and Ash. The series will probably be up in a few weeks.

What? 

No that was impossible.

An omega can’t be a doctor. She must have misunderstood the question.

“Ma’am, may I please talk to a licensed doctor?”

“Ha, I am a licensed doctor.” Ellen scoffed, “Well licensed France. But still licensed.”

Ash was dumbfounded, “How does that work?” He new omegas could go to college in other countries but any licensed or degree they got was worthless once they came to the U.S.

“It’s quite simple. I went to France to study medicine got my degree. No wanted to hire an omega there. Came back to the state. No one REALLY wanted to hire an omega here. Met a great alpha who took me to this place and-”

Before Ellen could finish her sentence, a tall redheaded alpha came in. “Excuse me Dr. Harvelle, but Benny wants to know how the patient is doing?’

“Who?” asked Ash.

“He’s the young Alpha who brought you in,” Ellen eagerly exclaimed.

“Oh…” Ash was torn. He really didn’t feel like seeing people, but then again, he wanted to thank the person who saved him. “Can I see him?”

“Of course,” Said Ellen, “Nurse Pealor would you show him in.”

The Alpha nodded, “Right away doctor.”  
A nurse alpha… Where the hell was he? Ash had always been taught that nursing careers where made specifically for betas and alphas wouldn’t be caught dead in that career.

Before Ash could fully question it. He was enveloped by the most wonderous scent slowly crept its way into the room. It smelled like fresh pizza and stake. This wonderful scent kept getting strong until Nurse Pealor opened the hell door and Ash realized that the wonderful scent was coming from the young alpha standing behind him. 

Ash had never felt this way before. His hands started sweeting and his heart was racing as the young alpha smiled at him. 

“Young man,” Ellen proudly proclaimed, “I’d like to introduce you to the guy who brought you in, Benny Lafitte.” 

Ash couldn’t explain it, but he felt an instant pull to him. A pull that could only mean. 

He had found his mate.

 

While Ellen was their giving him a required check up Ash and Benny conversation was awkward and consisted of how the other was doing and giving the basic introduction. Like how old the other was, (Ash was thrilled to learn the alpha was only a year older then him). After Ellen was done she gave the two some privacy and let the tough no she would be right outside the door if Ash needed him. 

For a good five minutes the two where silent. Until Ash finally managed to ask, “So… How’d you find me?”

Benny nervously stroked his beard, “By you scent… It was… Um… Very powerful… I could smell it from a mile away…”

Ash gave a bashful sigh, “Oh, that was good luck…”

Rubbing his shoulder Benny said, “Yay… I’m sure when your parents are going to be thrilled about that as well.” 

Ash gave a depressed sigh, “I doubt it. My father kicked me out five days after I presented as an omega.”

“WHAY?!!!” Benny’s jaw nearly fell to the floor, “Are you shitting me?! That is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever heard! How could a parent kick their child out because of how the presented?!”

Ash nearly busted a gut laughing, “What world do you live in?! What person wants a male omega as a son?!”

Benny’s anger turned to pity. “I would.”

“Yeah, right?!” Ash said, “No body want a weak, knot obsessed, housewife for a son.”

“Do you really believe that?”

Ash shrugged, “Well… Yay… It’s what I learned in school and from my parents. Omegas physically designed to be submissive, want sex, and have children and this trait is even strong with male omegas. They are even weak and simpler then female omegas.”

Benny felt bad for him. How could anyone teach their child that other people are… Less… “Is that what they teach on the outside? I’ll I’ve ever known was that omegas, alphas, and betas are equal.”

Oh, great… An omega doctor, an alpha nurse, and an insane alpha. Ash had been found by a cult.

“We’re not a cult.” Benny assured.

How did he do that?

“Everyone thinks we are but where not. Look, you are in a town full of people who have gotten fed up with the way society treats omegas and betas. We believe everyone should be treated equal. Anyone can leave when they want. You don’t have to eat or drink anything that could kill you. You can believe whatever religion you want. Work any job that you want. Do what ever you want so long as you follow the laws. This is a town hidden from the government, so we do not have to live under the archaic views on other humans.”

What?! 

That wasn’t right omegas are supposed to be subservient. They get to overwhelmed if they have too much mental stimulation. “Look, Benny. That sounds like a lovely idea. But it can never work. An omegas mind is to simple to be equal to an alpha’s. Hell, if it wasn’t like that a claimed omega wouldn’t have to follow their alphas orders.”

“What if I told you an omega could break that?”

Ash looked to the alpha with skeptical eyes.

“If an alpha consents to letting their claimed omega claim them. Their hold over the omega will be broke. They won’t be able to order the omega and force them to obey. That is a little something the government doesn’t want people to know. Why do you think it’s illegal for an omega to claim their alpha?”

Ok now this Alpha was really off his rocker. If an alpha let their omega claim them the alpha would be punished with a life imprisoned. 

Wait… Why was the penalty for claiming an alpha so high?

“Ash.” Benny took his hand and began rubbing it in small circles this town, “You don’t have to believe everything I’m telling you. I know your under a lot of stress. But please when your better please just let me show you the town and if you don’t like it you can leave and never come back.”

And with that. For the first time since he presented. Ash felt at peace.

After two weeks in the hospital Ash was clear to be checked out. Ellen managed to let a local inn keeper let him stay in the room until he was back on his feet and true to his word Benny came by everyday to show him something and exciting about the town. The majority being omegas in very alpha and beta like jobs. That made Ash feel like he was on another planet. There were omega policemen, firefighters, business owners, athletes. Hell, their where even alphas doing what he had always thought to be omega roles such as staying home with the children while their omega or beta went to work. However, this was not only the biggest surprise to Ash. What shocked him the most was that he found that his intelligence hadn’t dwindled. Once Ash decide to stay he moved in with Ellen after sparking close friendship with her beta daughter Jo, and her alpha mate Bobby. He enrolled in high school and found that he was still able to keep up with his schooling the same way he had from before he presented. Hell, he even managed to get into honor classes. As each day passed Ash’s pride as an omega grew and he knew he owed it all to Benny. 

Oh, Benny. 

Whatever misguide thought about alphas he had all went out the door when he met him. Instead of the pigheaded, chauvinistic jerk Ash expected he’d wind up with. Benny was kind and genial and caring. Each day the grew closer and learned more about each other. Ash learned Benny was raised by two female omegas who ran away from their homes, so they could be together. One of the omegas was raped by her abusive alpha mate. Benny was connived from the rape which made him feel disgusted by himself, but his omega mothers always loved him with all their hearts.

Everyday they where together was a joy and they fell madly in love. One day on the night of their graduation Ash asked if Benny would mate him to which Benny proudly excepted. On one condion…

That Ash would claim him as well.

With that they were equals in everyway and in their town. Their own little paradise they would be seen as such.

So long as they never left.

 

Current Day 

 

Ash’s face was distorted into a wicked smile. A smile that was so wicked it had Benny seated far away from him on the other end of the couch.

“Uh, baby are you ok?” The alpha nervously asked, “You’ve been smiling like that for a few hours now. Ash jumped into his alphas lap. “Oh, I couldn’t be better sweetheart! Just when I get feed up with all the ass wholes in this city treating me like I’m a piece of crap with no brain. I run into Dean. The biggest omegaphob in the world who know has to see first hand what it’s like to be an omega. I must have a horse shoe shoved up my ass!”

Benny looked at him with concern. “Babe, that’s not the omega I fell in love with. Where the person who want’s everyone to be treated equal and fair. I know I hate him for what he did to you but-“

Ash cut off, “I know, I know but you don’t understand what it’s like to have jerks like him look down on you and I know it’s bad, but this was I thought was my best friend till he turned his back on me. I just want him to see how bad we omegas have it.”

Benny couldn’t helped but be concerned. “Hey don’t worry about it alpha. Once we move in with them I’m sure thing will get better between us.”

“So you want to move in? Even though we haven’t seen the place.”

“Of course, I do. I want to see firsthand how Dean feels going through the struggles we omega go through.”


	18. Dean's Denial and Castiel's Ignorance: Part 1 (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who helped me pick which rout to go with in how Castiel handles this situation. I have diesied to mesh all the ideas together and roll with that. This is a bit more drama before we get back to it. I kinda wanted to show how John messed up Dean and how the bad advice Castiel got is really messing things up I hope you like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning-
> 
> -Nervous break down

Was it a dream?

Pease god let all of it be a dream.

Dean couldn’t help the tears from flowing as he felt gentle kisses being placed on his forehead. “Shush, shush, it’s ok baby I’m here.” 

As his vision adjusted he found that he was butt naked on the alpha’s coach. Being held by the equally naked alpha. 

Dean tried to break away way but the grip the alpha had around him was too tight. 

Fuck! His strength was giving out to?

What else could go wrong?

“It’s alright my Dean. Don’t cry,”

“I’M NOT CRYING!!!” He snapped as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “Now, Dean,” Cas spoke slow and enunciated every word like he was speaking to a toddler, “It’s perfectly natural for you to be emotional. Once your hormones adjust you will feel much better.”

“QUIT TALKING TO ME LIKE I’M AN IDIOT!!!” He shouted.

Cas cood, “Don’t be angry. I know some thing that will cheer you up.” Dean felt Cas dick harden and press up against his backside. He grabbed Dean’s leg and hoisted it in the air and prepared to inner him.

“OH, HELL NO!!!” Dean shrieked as he broke away from the Alpha. Dean made a break for the front door but before he could even get close to it. Cas ordered him to stop. “In case I wasn’t clear, Dean you are not allowed to leave without my permission!” 

Dean hated this damn omega nature. The old Dean would have fought. The old Dean would have not given a damn what this alpha had to say. But now this Dean only could turn to the alpha and give a very meek, “Yes, alpha. I’m sorry.”

“Good,” The alpha said in a commanding tone. Dean knew what would come next Cas would order him on his knees or bent over the coach. But instead the alpha asked (not commanded) if Dean would lay on the coach and spread his legs for him.

“No,” Was Dean’s response.

“Why not? Sex is very therapeutic for an omega. It will help calm your nerves and steady your moods swings. Plus, nothing would please me more then making love to you again.”

Again?!

“What the fuck are you talking about?!”

“I knew last night was fussy to you, but you must have realized that we made love?”

Oh, fuck no! Dean Winchester would never have sex with man. Logically he knew… No, he didn’t it never happened. “I never had sex with you! I’m not a-” As Dean wanted to say that he wasn’t a fag but found he couldn’t get the word out. “I’m not a homosexual!” 

Cas’s eyes grew wide and astonished, “Dean we’ve had sex. It was to relive your pains, but it was most defiantly sex. Also, we are true mates Dean. While you might like women. You must have an attraction to men as well.”

Dean’s whole body began shaking he couldn’t move couldn’t breath as flashs of that night came fludding back into his. Of being in the alpha’s bed.

No.

Kissing him.

No.

His fingers in his has.

No.

The alpha stripping him.

No!

The alpha entering him.

“NO!!!” Screamed and started beating his head with his firsts, “I’M NOT GAY!!!” 

Castiel rushed to Dean and ordered him to stop hitting himself. He kept reaping the same frais over and over, “I’M NOT GAY!!! I’M NOT OMEGA!!!” 

Castiel tried in vain to comfort the man to success. Dean’s body began shake and convulsing as he let out a sob, “Please don’t hate me dad!”


	19. From Bad To Worst

Cas dragged Dean kicking and screaming into the emergency room where he was swarmed by nurses and doctors. Cas tried to follow him but was stopped by a doctor asking him questions. Dean was frantic as beta nurses pinned him down.

 

Betas pinning him down!

 

Fuck, his strength was fading. “Please let me go!” he cried, “I’m an alpha! Please let me go!” His pleas fell on deaf ears as the nurses wheeled him into a room and strapped him down to a table. The position he was placed in forced his chest to the table while his ass was thrust in the air and his legs where spread.

 

No!

 

He was in the presenting position?

 

WHY?!

 

Dean watched as the alpha doctor walked in. “Sir! Please get me out of this!”

 

The doctor looked bored by what Dean was saying. “There, there. You’re just letting your omega emotions get the best of you.”

 

Dean shrieked back “I AM NOT AN OMEGA!!!”

 

The doctor became amused. “No, your alpha filled me in on what has happened to you. Someone so naïve to let himself be turned, clearly must have had omega tendencies his entire life. So, you just got what you were asking for.”

 

“I WAS NOT ASKING FOR IT!!!” Dean screamed back.

 

“Hush, omega you’ll calm down once you have a knot in you.” The doctor soothed.

 

Damn it! Why was he crying? Alphas don’t cry. Dean’s father had drilled that into him ever since he was a kid. He had it fucking beat into him, so why was he crying?

 

He heard Cas' voice outside of the room, “That’s such a relief Sir; I was so worried about him.”

 

“Not to worry son, your omega’s emotions are just running wild, but it's very easy to fix.” Dean heard the door open. “Just knot you omega for a few hours and he’ll be right as rain.”

 

No, please! For the love of God, anything but that, Dean thought miserably.

 

Dean expected Cas to do what any alpha would and knot him on the spot. Instead, he heard anger and rage fill the alpha's voice. “WHAT THE HELL?!?!” Cas exclaimed as he rushed over to a trembling Dean. He yanked the restraints off Dean's wrists and ankles like they were nothing. Cas cradled Dean into his arms and shouted, “I bring my distraught omega in here for help and you think the way to help him is to have me rape him??!! I told you that when I attempted to have sex with him that he had a panic attack!"

 

“Mr. Novak, you said you where going into the medical field so, you should know that best way to even out an omega's emotions is to knot them.” The doctor replied evenly.

 

“And I told you when I tried that it made him worse!!! He didn't want that!!!" Cas countered.

 

“He’s becoming an omega he doesn’t know what he wants anymore," the doctor sneered.

 

Cas’ mouth hung open in disgust at his words. “Fuck you!!!” Cas roared as he stormed out of the hospital with Dean in his arms.

 

Cas placed Dean in the passenger seat next to him. As they drove away, Cas attempted to reassure his omega stating “Dean I’m so sorry I had no idea they would do that you.”

 

“Please just let me go!” Dean cried.

 

“Dean, I can’t do that... I love you. I promise over time you’ll love me, too.” Cas soothed.

 

Dean's naked body was shaking as he curled up into a ball under Cas’ trench coat. “I don’t love you… Please just let me go…” he moaned.

 

Cas looked like his heart had been ripped out. “Dean, there are wonderful things about being an omega. You don’t have to worry about the stresses of life... You don’t have to work or pay bills. I’ll make sure you have all the luxuries that life has to offer and none of the stress.”

 

“I want the stress!” Dean cried, “I want to work!”

 

Cas was silent. “We’ll talk about it when you’ve calmed down,” he stated evenly.

 

Dean wanted to run. Get as far away from here as possible but Cas had ordered him not to.

 

Once they had gotten back to Cas’ apartment building, Cas carried a reluctant Dean up the stairs where outside of the apartment stood the last person Dean wanted to see in his current state.

 

“Dad?!” He cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment I love reading them.


	20. (Unedited) John Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger-  
> -Forced changed  
> -John Winchester is one of the worst fathers in the WORLD

Dean didn’t want to see his father again. 

Not like this.

Expected his father to go into a blind rage, except… He didn’t…

His father looked.

Worried

“Oh, Dean what happened to you?!” John rushed over to Dean and Cas, “Are you alright?! Let me look at you!”

But Cas pulled Dean away. “Excuse me but who are you?!”

Dean interrupted, “He’s my dad.”

Cas was completely taken aback, “Your father?” 

“You must be Castiel.” Said John, “Thank you so much for taking care of my son.”

“Wait, wait, wait… How’d you find out where Dean was?”

“Your father told me.”

Cas froze up. “My father knows?...”

Dean was completely oblivious to Cas. He couldn’t believe it. His father didn’t hate him. He was worried about him.

“Dad, your not mad at me?” Dean meekly asked.

John appeared to be heart broken at the words. “I would never be mad at you. You’re my son and I love.”

For the first time in a while Dean felt relief. His dad didn’t hate him. He was worried about him. 

“Why don’t we go inside?” said Cas, “It’s clear we need to talk about things.”

 

The next few hours Dean and Cas spent the next hour telling John what had happened. All while Cas was silently panic panicking at the knowledge that his father knew about him and Dean. After Dean was done telling John about how he was kicked out of school Cas’ paranoia overwhelmed him. “If you two will excuse me I need to make a phone call.” 

John politely said, “Of course, take you time.” Cas bolted for his bedroom shutting the door behind him.

Thank god now Dean could talk to his father in private. “Dad,” Dean whispered, “I need your help getting away from this.”

John responded by slapping Dean in the back of the head. “What the fuck are you doing disrespecting your alpha like that?!”

Whatever relief Dean felt having his father near him was replaced with a sickening feeling. “What?...” Dean fought back the urge to wine.

“You heard me you little shit!” John growled. “Ant I taught you nothing?! Omegas are supposed to submit to their alphas.”

“But… Dad I’m not an omega…”

“Quit acting like a little bitch!” John demanded, “Though, I guess it was always in your nature.”

Dean was repulsed by his father. How could he think that? “Dad you don’t actually think I would want this? Someone was drugging me!”

“Haha!” John chuckled, “You think a real alpha would let himself be turned into a knot hunger bitch so easily?! I can’t tell you the shame and humiliation I felt when Naomi told me. The only saving grace you have know is that one of her boys is desperate enough to mate a… Thing like you…”

Dean felt tears well in his eyes, “Dad, I don’t want be mated to him I don’t want to be an omega!”

John’s rage boiled, “You think I give a shit about that!” John reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a hand full of strange pills, “Here take these. I got em from a dealer. This will kick start your heat and have dripping slick in a weak.”

“What?” Dean gasped.

“You can’t get knocked up if you’re not in heat.”

Dean became horrified to the point he tried to call out for Cas but was stopped by John twisting his arm and slamming him into the coach he covered his son’s mouth. “Listen to me you little bitch! Do you realize the opportunity we have here? That kid is Noami Novak’s son. She’s a female alpha. That means it’s in that kids blood. It means you could bring a female alpha into the world. Do you realize what an honor that would bring to the Winchesters? And you need to start pumping out kids before that alpha realizes the mistake he made mating you. Once your pregnant he can’t get rid of you.”

Dean didn’t care anymore if he was crying he didn’t want to be pregnant. He didn’t want to give birth. As his sons tears hit John’s had he became so enraged he had to keep him self from knocking the boys teeth out. “You better stop all that and listen! I’m the only family you got! Cause god knows where Sam is! And if you don’t do this then that guys goanna wake up one day and realize what an embracement it is having a male omega for a mate and sends you back to me. And if that happened I’m gonna lock you in the cellar and start whoring you out to whatever sick pervert is desperate enough to give me a few bucks. Am I understood?!”

Dean attempts to suck up his tears when John’s grip on his jaw tights. “I said, am I understood?!” Dean nods his head in agree. 

John takes out the pills again then hands them to his son. Dean cries as he swallows them all. Instantly he feels something. His bones begin to hurt as he lays on the coach and his body starts shaking Dean begins to sob. Not because of the pain, but for what was coming. Soon head be pregnant by an alpha…

No please god anything but that. Dean couldn’t do it. This couldn’t be happening.

Cas came back into the room oblivious to what had just happened. He rushed to Dean’s side he heard Cas and his dad say something, but he was to far out of it to know what it was. As his vision began to blur all could think was how he hoped these pills would end his life as everything went black.


	21. Working  Progress (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the chapter I haven't posted in a while so hears a piece.

Castiel was tariffed now that his father knew about Dean. Epically, how defiant he was. If she knew there was no telling what Naomi Novak would do. She might even try and send him to an omega rehabilitation facility. Castiel would never let that happen. He would kill Naomi before he let that happen.

As his father picked up the phone his father spoke, “Well, if it isn’t my son?”

“Cut the shit, dad how’d you find out about Dean?

“Temper, temper I have my ways. What really is heart breaking is I had to hear it from someone who wasn’t my son. Then again, I can see why your ashamed. Mating an alpha so weak as to allow himself to be turned into an omega. It is quite shameful.”

“Don’t you dare talk about my mate that way!” Castiel demanded. 

“Sorry,” Naomi seems unfazed, “I was just stating a fact.” 

And Naomi where about to go into all out war when Castiel heard a thud coming from the living room. “Dad, I’m gonna have to call you back!” 

Stuffing his phone in his pocket, Castiel sprinted into the living room and found a horrific sight. His omega was on the ground with his body spasming. 

“OH MY GOD!!!” Castiel rushed to his omega’s side and scooped him up. He turned to John, “What happened?!” 

“I don’t know he just collapsed?!” The alpha said alarmingly. 

Castiel was horrified as he pulled Dean into his arms he found that he could feel the bones in the omega’s body shifting. The omega was in far greater pain then he had been before. 

Castiel pulled out his phone. “Crowley it’s Castiel I need you to come over! There’s something wrong with Dean!”

 

Minutes felt like hours. As Castiel held on to his poor omega. Every attempted he made to wake the omega up failed. John began patting Dean’s forehead with a wet rag. You no what fuck waiting for Crowley! “We need to take him to the emergency room.”

“NO!!!” John hastily respond, “I mean. Look you know what they’d do. Rule it off as his time of the month.”

“Time of the month?! Are you insane what omega’s body moves like this during a heat?!”

John tried to play it off. “Look kid I really admire how you worry about my son.” John began acting like Castiel had hung the moon. “I couldn’t be happier that my son fond an alpha like you to guide him. Your smart, kind, caring-“

“What does that have to do with anything?! There is something seriously wrong with my mate YOUR SON and you want to talk about what kind of alpha I am to him?!”

Castiel could see right through John’s little act. Hell, he’d seen kindergarten plays that where more convincing. This man was a snake a low down lying bastard who would say and do anything to get what he wanted. If Dean hadn’t been so sick, he would kick the alpha out of his home as soon as possible.


	22. Next Chapter this weekend

Hey guys I've been really busy with school and Haven't had much time to right but I finally managed to scheduled some me time this weekend and will try to right as many chapters as I can.


	23. A Tast of the next chapter (Unedited)

This isn't much but I was busier then I thought I'd be this weekend but I will power through I will finish this up tomorrow hope you guys enjoy.

As Crowley arrives he is rushed through the door before people Castiel rush to the doctor with his omega in hand. “Crowley you’ve got to help him!” 

Crowley was shocked at the sight of the of the omega’s body erratically twitching. “Lay him down on the coutch!”

Laying Dean down Castiel attempted to hold Deans had before being abruptly shooed away and being told to give Crowley space. 

Castiel sat at the opposite side of the of the room for what felt like hours. John attempted console the alpha to only be shrugged off.

Fuck, why was this man still in his home?

As Crowley was taken his vital Dean jolted giving blood curtailing scream. His legs flung open and a huge stream of…

SLICK?!

“Crowley what the hell is happening?” Castiel demanded, “I thought you said he wouldn’t be producing slick for a few more weeks?”

“Yes, about that… It appears I may have miscalculated the amount of time it will take for him to turn…”

Castiel’s jaw nearly hits the floor. “What?!”

“You see I looked over the data and it turns out. Dean’s is going to be complete in a week or so…”

Castiel might night of had as much medical training as Crowley but he knew that wasn’t right. Such a major shift in the body in only a few days time could… Wait he saw what was going on here.

“You spoke with my father didn’t?! Is she responsible for this?!” 

Crowley managed to keep his cool John on the other hand nearly went into a panic. Lucky for him Castiel’s back was turned.

“Castiel, you know I have nothing but respect for your father


	24. Secrets and Lies (Unedited Working Progress)

“You spoke with my father didn’t?! Is she responsible for this?!” 

Crowley managed to keep his cool John on the other hand nearly went into a panic. Lucky for him Castiel’s back was turned.

“Castiel, you know I have nothing but respect for your father. But you need to trust me. I would never go behind your back. I hell I had a hand in raising you.”

Before Castiel had chance to think through what Crowley was saying Dean let out another blood curtailing scream. He grabbed the poor thing and held him in his arms, “Fine whatever just tell me what to do!”

“Castiel… The only thing you can do for him is to wait it out. His shift needs to run it’s cores.”

“But Crowley surely there is something else you can do for him?!” 

“All you can do is wait this out and hope fore the best. I know it we’ll be hard but trust me when I say that once this is over you will have the perfect obedient little omega every alpha want’s.”

Castiel nearly cried at the though. “I don’t care about having the prefect omega I want Dean to be alright.”

John who had been observing from the back gingerly said, “Listen to this guy he knows what he’s talking about.”

A devastated Castiel walked toward the bedroom, “You to can see yourselves out. I’m taking Dean to bed.” As the door slammed behind him the alpha’s headed to leave.

Out side of the apartment Crowley smuggled said, “Poor boy forgot to introduce us. You must be John?”

The alpha was a little taken about, “yay how’d you know that?”

“Naomi and I were the ones who worked out this arrangement.”

John clinched his fists, “You guys turned my son into a bitch boy?!”

“Calm down we had nothing to do with that. I’m merely the one who supplied you with the drugs you gave to you son.”

“John how did you know that? Also, the dude I got it from was some twiker?”

“Well, when you’re in a business that isn’t exactly… Ethical… You need people to deliver so you can keep your hands clean and by the way I was surprised at how soon I was called. It must have been what six hours since you were given the drugs? I honestly expected you to mull it over? With how aggressive the drug are they very well may kill him.”

“Relax, Dean’s a… was a strong alpha. He can power through it and when he does I’ll be the proud grandfather of a healthy baby female alpha.” John smiled at the though. A female alpha garneted praise and admiration from all around him and by a Novak no less. He had hit the jack pot.


	25. Sorry for the delay

Sorry for the delay life got in the way of writing I finals came up and then soon after something very traumatic happened in my life that effected me. I wont go into details but its really messed with my psyche but as of now I'm back and ready to start writing again.


	26. I'm inspired now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still going through some thing but returning to my writing is helping me take my mind of things I know this isn't much put I will finish this up hopefully when I wake up but now I need to got bed. Also tell me what you think is going on with Dean's mental health here. I enjoying make conversations

Everything hurt. Dean could feel every bone in his body warping. Turning him into the thing he’s hated since he was a kid.

It doesn’t make since why would his dad do this to him, just to get a female alpha? 

His dad loved him and wanted the best for him. There had to be another reason. His dad had always done what was best for him. Ever since… Since Sam ran away him and his dad had been thick as thieves. His dad had taught him how to hunt, how to fix a car, how to find an omega worthy enough for an alpha like him, how to treat an omega. Hell, his dad even FIXED him when he had those nasty thoughts about alphas. John was a wonderful father who always knew what was best for him. Just because Dean didn’t know why his dad did this doesn’t mean it wasn’t right. Yay, that’s it Dean just didn’t understand he would talk to his dad about this and he would figure it out. 

Dean tried to get up and look for his father but was met with two horrible realizations. 

First his ass had started producing sli- Uh, stuff which trickled down the mattress as he tried to move.

Second that dumb ass alpha had his arm around him.


	27. A little bit of what I'm working on

Dean tried to push the alpha off him but was met with a horrible pain in his lower abdomen. Dean shuttering caused the alpha to wake up. “Oh, Dean” Castiel Squeezes him tight which only fuels Dean’s anger. “Get off me!” 

“Dean I-”

“I SAID GET OFF ME!!!” Castiel jump back revealing himself to be completely naked. “You just love kicking me when I’m down! Fucking me while I’m past out is really classy!”

“What no Dean I was just trying to help you... I would never take advantage of the one I love…” Castiel’s explanation fell on deaf ears as Dean realized what he just said. “You fucked me!...”

“No! Dean I would never-”

“The night we met… you fucked me…”

Castiel tried to be as gentle as he could on the subject, “We made love, Dean” He felt his entire body tense up as the alpha made sat next to him, “And it was wonderful. I’ve never been with someone whose body was so in tune with my own. It was amazing.” Dean felt himself becoming physically sick, “I cherished every moment of it and you have something every omega strives for. Loosing their virginity to the love of their lives.” 

“TAKE ME TO THE TIOLET!!!” Dean screamed. 

“OK!!!” Without question Cas scooped Dean up in his arms and bulleted for the toilet. Dean through his head in and mediately threw up.


	28. What Makes an Omega Happy (Unedited)

Dean’s slick covered body rived in pain as Castiel lowered him into the cool water. “Oh, god will this ever end?!” Dean cried.  
Castiel felt his heart begin to melt as he got in the over side tub behind Dean and placed himself behind Dean. The soon to be omega flinched as he felt his alphas cock poke at his bottom. “Please… please don’t fuck me.”

He gingerly began rubbing the omegas stomach, “it might help.”

Tears began streaming from his eyes as he shock his head in protest, “It’s won’t! It won’t! Please, I don’t want to be fucked.”

Castiel didn’t know what to do. A sudden memory of what his father told him when he was a young boy. “If your omega is ever miss behaving just slap them around a little then pin them down a slam your knot into them and by the time the bitch is done moaning they’ll become completely compliant.” 

He shuttered at the memory of his father telling him that. The poor thing was so fragile Castiel couldn’t even think about having sex with him. Castiel wished he could do something, ANYTHING, put Dean at easy. When suddenly it hit him like a tone of breaks.

“Dean , I think I know how we can turn you back into an alpha.”

“What?!!!”

“I am a medical student and there are many brilliant professors who have had countless years of studying the alpha and omega anatomy.”

He watched as Dean, still clearly in pain, contorted his body in order to look at the alpha, “really?!”

“Yes, I love you and I want you to be happy.”

Even as the pain ran through Dean’s body. He managed to work out a smile. “I can have my life back? I can go back to school?”

Castiel felt his heart skip as he saw dean’s face light up. It was the first time he had seen him truly smile and just like that a lie grew on his lips, “Yes,”

Castiel hated to lie to his omega, but he needed to give him some hope for the future and his intelligence dwindles Dean probably wont even comprehend that he was lied to. God, this was crazy but it had to be done he needed to give Dean some form of hope until his heat. Just a little while before his heat and Castiel will fill Dean’s new womb with his seed and a knew life would be growing inside him.

It was strange a few weeks ago the idea of being a father as well as having an omega were the last things that Castiel wanted yet here he was. Lying to his omega.

Fuck…

Dean was so emotionally unstable that Castiel had decide to keep his plan of impregnating secret from him. He knew Dean would only object, but this is what he needed. The moment Dean gives birth all these negative thoughts about being an omega will disappear and his maternal instincts will kick in. 

Dean will be happy then...

A baby will make everything better…


	29. John Winchester's A+ Parenting (Unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter tomorrow:)

Dean body was riving in pain. Every movement was agony. The only thing that was getting him through it was knowing that he would be an alpha again and be able to put this whole mess behind him. Suddenly the bed dept and out of the corner of his eye he saw Cas crawling into bed next to him. “Get out man.”

“I know you don’t want me near you but this physical health.”

“My physical health?!” 

“Yes,” Cas assured, “it’s scientifically proven that being near you mate during times of stress is one of the best things for pain relief.”

“We’re not mates!” Dean through the blanket over his head in protest “I ant a fag.” 

Dean heard a hitch in Cas’ breath as he asked, “Why are you so resistant toward being with a man?”

Dean didn’t dignify that with a response this guy would probably use it against him later on or pass judgement on his dad. Don’t get him wrong his dad wasn’t a saint but he did what was best for him and Sam. There was a time when Dean thought he might like men] but his father soon knocked that out of him at a young age. I was a good thing to if his dad wasn’t their no telling how Dean would have turned out. He loved his dad for what he did which is why he felt so bad for disappointing him.

He lost his train of though as Cas crawled under the covers with him and attempted cradle him. “I said stay away!” He demanded.

“Dean I swear to god I just want to hold you.”

Dean gave a painful chuckle, “yay, right. That’s the oldest line in the book. You know how many omegas I’ve banged with that line.”

“Well,” Cas pulled the covers off of him, “it sounds like you and I are very different alphas?”

“Please, all alphas want is to stick their dick in a tight wet hole.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the site of Cas cringing.

“You have a nice smile.”

Deans laughter came to a halt seeing the larger alpha give a kind loving smile. The sight of the alpha caused a large amount of slick to poor from his body. 

Shit, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Take me to your professors now!” 

“Dean I told you we can’t do this it’s to dangerous to move you. You’re in so much pain you can hardly move. Plus, we have to wait till-” 

“I DON’T CARE!!!” Dean shrieked, “Take me to someone who can fix me!”

With a fearful voice Cas put his foot down, “No…”

“Give me your phone! I need to make a call!”

“I Don’t think-”

“GIVE ME YOUR PHONE NOW!!!”

Uneasy Cas reached into his night stand and pulled out his cell phone. Dean yanked it out his hand and began frantically entering his dad’s number while yelling at Cas to get out. Cas was reluctant but ultimately complied.

Dean knew his father was made but once he told him that there was a way to reverse this. His father would be proud of him again.

For a few agenizing moment Deans mind was racing until his fathers warm caring voice, “Castiel, how are you doing? Is everything ok? Do you need me to do anything for you?”

“Dad, it’s me Dean,” His voice full of hope.

“Oh, hey. Is Castiel with you.”

“No, dad its just me I told him to get out.”

“YOU TOLD HIM TO GET OUT?!?!” John snapped, “My god I can’t believe you don’t knew your place yet! Dean know alpha likes a mouthy omega!”

“Dad, you don’t understand there’s away to change me back Cas’ taking me to me to his professor-”

“What?! You’re such a bad lay he doesn’t want you anymore?!”

“No Dad! That’s not the point. They can fix me.”

“If you change back don’t ever talk to me again!” John ordered, “Of you change back can you imagine the embracement I’ll face when people find out (and trust me they will find out) that my son not only allowed himself to be turned into a bitch and then had to go crawling to some medical quack to change back. I’ll never be able to show my face again. You can’t do this to me Dean not after all I’ve done for you. Raising you on my own after you mother died, listening to your endless crying after Sam ran away. The damaged has been down and now the only way you can make it up to me is give me a female alpha grandchild. So stop that damn wining, spread your legs for you alpha, and be a nice obedient bitch for you new alpha. Am I understood?”

Dean felt by rising how could his dad say that to him. 

He wasn’t an embracement to John… he wasn’t…

Was he?

“I said am I understood?!” John asked.

“Yes Sir.” 

Without so much as a goodbye John hung up the phone living Dean with nothing but a hallow feeling in the pit of his stomach that co inside with the pain.

 

Cas walked back in and saw Dean staring blankly at the sealing. “Dean?... Are you ok?...”

Taking a deep breath Dean forced a smile saying, “so do you want to get to know each other better?”


End file.
